A new change in targets
by OtakuAshels
Summary: Everyone thought that Orochimaru only hadhis sights on Sasuke Uchiha. But what happens when he changes his goals and goeas after someone whos chasing Sasuke and associated with the nine tailed host , Naruto. A girl named Sakura Haruno
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey thankyou people for reading my story. This is just the prouloge and if I anyone seems to like it I should continue. _**

**_Please Reveiw._**

**_Disclamier- I dont own any characters_**

* * *

A piercing scream tore through the sky. "No NO NO stop!!" the girl screamed. A bitter laugh fell from her pursuers lips. "You're the key I need. With you as bait I won't need anything else! My planes will not fail!" her limbs flailed as she tried to back him off. He grabbed her wrists yanking her to her feet as his eyes pulled her into his illusion. "Poor girl" he crooned "you've been through so much these last couple of days" His laughter ended as the young girl broke through and her blade pierced through his skin. He yelled as the cold metal bit his flesh his warm blood seeping over her hand.  
" I'm not weak!!" she snarled. The moonlight caught the fiery determination in her eyes. Her fist swung up and he dodged. She slammed it into the wall causing the wall to crumble on impact. "A single blow will kill me. Very interesting" the man chuckled pushing his glasses up his nose. "I will kill you!" she snarled. "I killed a member of the Akastsuki and I can kill you!" she screamed. "Ah I heard rumors of that. You've grown Sakura" he chuckled. "But you wont have a chance too anymore Kabuto!!" she screamed and ran forward. The male medic disappeared and his presence with joined with another.  
A presence that was sickingly familiar appeared behind her. It was as if the air itself had dropped in temperature. A voice that had haunted her dreams that belonged to a face that stole her breath in anger and fright. She turned as the man stepped from the shadows. "Well I thought that getting to you was going to be more difficult. But you practically delivered yourself to me. It makes it so much easier to capture you" he chuckled, his soulless eyes boring into her shifting ones. She breathed and that disgusting name tumbled past her bleeding lips "Orochimaru"

**_Please Reveiw_**


	2. What Snow!

_**HeyI got some reveiws so I updated!! Thank you very much. Sorry if my chapters are short but oh well.**_

_**Disclamier- I dont own the characters**_

_**R&R -i have a hectic life so if i dont update dont worry i didnt forget i just didnt have the time lol-**_

* * *

A heavy frost covered the still ground in a blanket of white

A heavy frost covered the still ground in a blanket of white. Puffs of breath rose into the air thinning as they got closer to the gray sky. "This is unheard of!" The comment came from a pink haired girl shivering in her coat. Her cerulean eyed partner just shook his head causing melted snowflakes to join the air where they began.

"Its crazy" the boy agreed "I just hope it's not an omen". The jade eyed girl glared at him "Please don't tell me you're becoming a suspicious old man on me!" He threw his head back the wet blond locks sticking to his face as full fledged laughter shook his body. "Don't be crazy Sakura!" he gasped tears rolling down his face as said girl sniffed. "It wasn't even that funny." She was surprised his tears weren't freezing in this unbelievably cold weather, though she could be exaggerating the dropping temperature. "With you Naruto I can never be sure" Sakura sighed.

"Where's Sai?" the boy asked. Sakura exhaled a long visible breath "he's on a special mission" "Ah well I'm not going to actually say that this makes me sad" Naruto admitted. Sakura opened her mouth to scold the boy but shut it , she didn't want to be a hypocrite. The pair looked up as a masked man appeared in front of them. His silver hair almost blended in perfectly with the cloudy sky. "Kakashi your late!" Naruto yelled. "And you act like this is a new thing idiot" Sakura growled.

"Eh Sakura that's mean!" Naruto whined. The pinkette just rolled her eyes. "If your done bickering I will continue'" Kakashi said not looking up from his precious book. A loud yell and the sound of someone hitting the ground signified the end of the argument. The ex-anbu looked up to see a smug medic sitting proudly on the railing of the bridge , while the child of prophesy lay in a smoking heap on the icy ground.

"Sakura if you could please refrain from killing him please" Kakashi said. "Ill try" Sakura replied sliding off the rail, the sound of her landing muffled by the snow. "Well we need to go see Lady Tsunade" The jonin sighed. With that the trio set off. Within minutes the group now stood in the warm Hokage's office, the snow melting off of them and hitting the concrete floor in drips and wet plops. Sitting in front of them behind a desk sat a blond busty woman. Her eyes raked over them sighing at their wet appearance.

It was the black haired woman named Shizune that stepped forward. "Lady Tsunade as assigned team Kakashi with the important job of delivering a set of important scrolls to the land of birds" She said and handed the highly decorated scrolls into the gloved hands of Kakashi.

"You will leave first thing in the morning" Tsunade ordered "Now leave I have work to do" She said turning behind her. The books had to be old Sakura concluded. The look of the brittleness and the yellowing pages meant that they at least had to one hundred years in age.

This puzzled the young Kunochi. 'Tsunade wanting to get back to work is as unheard of as this snow, something must be wrong she mused to herself. but what confused her most was the fact that Naruto had left without a word. Sakura swept into the hall after him. " Naruto what's wrong?" she asked laying her small hand on his shoulder. The blonde stopped and looked over at her saying flatly " the land of the birds was where Sasuke was last spotted." With that he walked off.

Her hand remained in the air. " Sas-uke" she gasped. The image of a black haired boy who was pale in color staring down at her. His obsidian look locked on her as he spoke her name. It had been the first time she had seen her child hood crush in two years. But that had been months ago.

The last in memories shook her head clearing it and pulled the heavy black hood of her coat up casting her face in a dreary shadow. She walked through the deserted streets light by the glowing lights of houses and shops that lined the way. Sakura took the single silver key from a pouch on her hip.

The day before yesterday her parents had been called away on a mission, so she was alone. At this moment she was grateful, a cold silence awaited her inside as she opened the door. Tonight the Kunochi didn't take time to bath but instead made the decision to postpone it till the morning. Slipping into her sleeping clothes which consisted of a baggy tee-shirt and a pair of shorts, she turned off the lights and climbed into bed. The sheets hissed as she pulled them up to her shoulders and a wave of exhaustion pulled her into unconsciousness.

It was only darkness that surrounded her. She could feel her legs moving, a signal that she had to be going somewhere. Suddenly she saw two figures. "Um Hello, hello can you tell me where I am?" she called out. She froze as the two figures ignored her but came to a stop in front of her. One held a blade that was surrounded by a chirping chakra. The others chakra concentrated into his hand, a spiral sphere.

"Sasuke….Naruto" she gasped and began to run forward. The pair charged towards each other the killing intent clear on their faces. "Nooooooo!" she screamed her arms outstretched. Oblivious to her cries the two shinobi shot their weapons at each other. Neither attack missed plunging into the chest blood already seeping out.

The two boys , her boys fell to the ground , dead. A ripping sound filled her ears. It was a horrible sound , it made her head swim as she heard the raw grief in it. She looked around franticly to see who it was. Then realized that the sound was coming from her.

Her body trembled as the wails of grief ripped from her throat. "I promised I would protect them, I promised!" she cried. "You failed!" a voice screamed. The darkness that had just been empty a couple of seconds ago was now filled with voices screaming the same line. Some of the voices known, some not.

A rushing sound filled her ears and she looked up. Her vision was blurred by tears but she knew what was coming. In the next second she was swallowed by a tidal wave of blood. "No!" she gasped jerking to a sitting position , her alarm clock read three AM. She pushed her damp bangs from her face as her breathing slowed.

The blankets were wet with sweat as she got out of bed. "That dream" she murmured staring outside. "Maybe Naruto was right , maybe this snow was an omen"

* * *

_**READ AND REVEIW PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!  
**_


	3. Mission

* * *

**hey people im back! sorry it took forever but school started and so did swim team and ive been sick the whole time. well here it is. sorry for lack of action. its just a connecting chpter. sorry.  
Disclaimer" i disclaim **

**R&R**

* * *

The muffled sound of clinking shuriken was the only sound in the home of the Haruno family

The muffled sound of clinking shuriken was the only sound in the home of the Haruno family. Sakura stood up shouldering the tan back pack onto her small shoulders. The large black cloak engulfed her small but toned frame. A loud knock sounded on the door echoing through the almost empty building "Sakura are you awake?"

"Yes Naruto I'm coming hold on!" Sakura sighed. She tightened the red cloth of her forehead protector and jumped to her feet. Her flitted gaze was caught on an aging photograph. A small smile crept on her full lips. The photo held four people, it had caught the brief connection of team 7. Her hand reached out the slender finger on her hand brushing the glass lightly.

In sync her eyes and finger tips traced over the scowling features of her childhood crush. "Oh Sasuke" she whispered. His mere name laid tingles her lips and left a sweet and sour taste coating her tongue. She laid the photograph face down and swept towards the door. She opened it to see the blond ninja smiling over her.

The light faded from his eyes as they peered into hers. His hand reached out to touch her face but stalled and it fell back to his side. "Lets go" her voice said tightly. Naruto just looked at her in obvious worry. "Is all that ramen starting to effect your smallish brain?" she smirked. His goofy grin spread across his face lighting it up, as he squinted his eyes trying to come up with an insult. The female medic laughed "okay don't hurt yourself, lets go!" she said and lead the way into the snow covered streets.

"Do you think it's ever going to stop?" he asked looking at the storming sky. Her jade orbs scanned the white street.

"I hope so" she murmured. The wind ruffled their cloaks as it sighed down the road swallowing and spitting out small flurries. The bridge stood in cold silence as if waiting for its usual visitors, the two friends stopped in the middle of the bridge and waited.

( 2 hours later ) "Yo" Kakashi said walking up. "Sorry I was helping…" he began

"Oh just save it" Sakura snapped. Thekunoichi licked her cold lips as the men stared back at her. The one in the half mask peered at her and a quick understanding flashed in his eyes and was quickly covered.

"Alright let's go then" Kakashi said and took off running. Warm chakra flowed into her feet and she took off her old master. The snow sighed and crunched beneath her feet. She sighed thankfully, if it wasn't for her chakra she would be falling and sprawled into the white flakes. No words were spoken into the icy air, only slightly quickened breaths.

She made no effort to notice as her blond haired friend matched his pace with hers. "We must alternate our planes. I don't have any desire to sleep outside tonight" Sakura said breaking the silence for the first time.

"Of course" Kakashi said and once again the silence fell over them like a blanket. For the first time in two days the winking stars shone in the night sky. The trio stood over the town on a rocky hill. Half the town was in darkness as Sakura's eyes roved. "I don't think we should stay here for the night." She said curtly "It doesn't feel safe".

"Oh come on Sakura you're just getting jittery because of the snow" Naruto yawned. She pushed her damp bangs from her eyes.

"Fine let's go!" she snapped and they ran in……The wooden floor creaked beneath her bare feet as she walked across her hotel room. She ran the comb through her freshly showered hair with a sigh. Her reflection was pale in the mirror as she pulled her night clothes over herself. She continued to dress as she felt a metal blade press into her neck. She straightened her clothes "What are you doing here?" she said flatly.

"I would trust your instincts next time" the cloaked man chuckled.

"I sense no killing intent from you, so what do you want? She said calmly rubbing a lather of lotion on her arms.

"And I sense nor fear from you, you are a brave but foolish girl" he growled as a small white folded piece of paper came from his cloak. He placed the small note in her hand and backed away.

"One thing" Sakura said watching him in the mirror. The mans footsteps ceased. The flickering candle reflected the guarded eyes of the two shinobi. Her steely gaze pierced him as she spoke. "What does the akatsuki want with me?" Immediately the candle was extinguished and it was as if ice had spilled into her lungs and before she could move she crashed to the floor unconscious.

Sunlight crept along the kunoichi's body bringing her to consciousness. Her lungs burned as she blinked several times. The strange events crashed through her mind "Akatsuki" her voice cracked as it slipped past her dry lips. She got to her feet slowly noticing no signs of injury '_**why are they after me'**_ she thought and jumped as the door opened.

"Sakura wake up!" the blond bellowed loudly.

"Naruto!" she hissed. "Don't you know you're supposed to knock?"

"Hey you dropped something" Naruto and bent down picking up a small scroll.

"Oh thank you" Sakura said and snatched it from him. "Go please" she said as she opened the door silently. He looked uncomfortable and walked out her jade eyes locked on him. There was a loud click as she locked the door behind him. Then she turned to the scroll and pulled the edges.

But nothing happened, she trailed her fingers over the edges, her fingers glowing softly and it fell open in her palm. Her heart skipped a beat. The message was simple but it wasn't that, that shocked her. The scroll fluttered to the ground noiselessly the words slamming into her mind.

_**RUN,**_

_**Sasuke**_

The boy's image flashed across her mind knocking her breath from her._** 'What's going on? Why does this….a note! Sasuke! Does he care? Run from what? Who? What? When? Where? Why? Sasuke…….' **_Her thoughts raced through her mind unsure of what was going on. "But what if it's a trap" she mumbled. Slipping her scroll into her pack she dressed and shrugged it on. It didn't matter if it was a trick or not, she had a mission to complete and she was determined too.

The green leafed trees were the only thing she could see in her side vision as team Kakashi traveled. The ground and branches were dappled in patches off sunlight as the afternoon sunlight danced among the leaves. The atmosphere was peaceful but she couldn't get that note out of her mind.

It caused a feeling of unease to stir in her stomach. None of the shinobi felt the need to stop, so they kept going. Their feet finally came to a halt as they stood at the edge of a city. The moon sat like a glowing orb in its midnight sky throne. "Now I'm positive something is wrong here" Sakura said tightly.

"Even if there is we have to stay her for the night, it's vital for the mission" Kakashi and headed in, Naruto on his heals. A frown tugged on her lips as she followed cautiously. She stopped in confusion, Naruto and Kakashi had disappeared, she had fallen behind. She turned as she felt a presence behind her. The silhouette of a man was all she could make out in the shadows. She blinked and that's when he attacked.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!!PLEASE!!


	4. Attack!

**_hey people! sorry for the long wait .. but I am in school and partipate in 3 diffrent sports so I'm busy busy! thank you so much for the reviews. it make me all happy inside!_**

**_Disclamier: Dont own characters._**

**_Please read and review! now enjoy!_**

* * *

A soft hiss filled her ears as a whistling sound joined it. Her feet slid over the graveled street as she avoided the kunai that had been aimed for her shoulder. The milky light of the room cast shadows to dance like demons over them. Her jade orbs flitted between the man and the houses. _**'I'm surrounded by civilians, I can't use my strength….this is bad'.**_

"Keep your eyes on your opponent kunoichi!" The man said. Her scream of pain and shock rose to meet his fist in unison. Her body skid backwards across the filthy ground and a shrill yelp pierced the past still air. Her head snapped back and she winced as she heard the cartilage pop between her vertebrae. She rolled over, missing the mans kick, smiling at the satisfying crunch and his yell as his heel struck the street.

Her body curled into a feline crouch, teeth grinding together in rising anger. "You're not trying to hurt me, so what is your purpose" She said stiffly as her body rose slowly as if a blooming flowers. "More like distracted" her cautious voice said as it reached his ears. Pain shot like knives through her pale skin.

A piercing scream tore through the sky. "No NO NO stop!!" the girl screamed. A bitter laugh fell from her pursuers lips.

"You're the key I need. With you as bait I won't need anything else! My planes will not fail!" her limbs flailed as she tried to back him off. He grabbed her wrists yanking her to her feet as his eyes pulled her into his illusion. "Poor girl" he crooned "you've been through so much these last couple of days" His laughter ended as the young girl broke through and her blade pierced through his skin. He yelled as the cold metal bit his flesh his warm blood seeping over her hand.  
"I'm not weak!!" she snarled. The moonlight caught the fiery determination in her eyes. Her fist swung up and he dodged. She slammed it into the wall causing the wall to crumble on impact.

"A single blow will kill me. Very interesting" the man chuckled pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I will kill you!" she snarled. "I killed a member of the Akastsuki and I can kill you!" she screamed.

"Ah I heard rumors of that. You've grown Sakura" he chuckled.

"But you wont have a chance too anymore Kabuto!!" she screamed and ran forward. The male medic disappeared and his presence with joined with another.  
A presence that was disgustingly familiar appeared behind her. It was as if the air itself had dropped in temperature. A voice that had haunted her dreams that belonged to a face that stole her breath in anger and fright. She turned as the man stepped from the shadows.

"Well I thought that getting to you was going to be more difficult. But you practically delivered yourself to me. It makes it so much easier to capture you" he chuckled, his soulless eyes boring into her shifting ones.

She breathed and that disgusting name tumbled past her bleeding lips "Orochimaru" His eyes gained some life, but she preferred they stayed dead. The manic glint that lit them a revolting yellow was even worse.

"You're right kunoichi" he hissed, his thin, pale lips curled around the words. She watched hr reflection in his eyes her small nose crunched against the smell. His thin corpse colored body reeked of death.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked staring defiantly into his eyes.

"Child" He chuckled his voice a hiss, but being strong. Like the walls of Konoha, the same ones he broke down. "You're lucky enough to have caught my eye. To be honest when I first saw you with Naruto and Sasuke you did not seem of importance. But obviously I have carelessly overlooked the possibilities…..until now." He hissed.

Sakura tensed "You still have not answered my question!" she grunted as she felt her muscles locked, she was frozen in place. Her breath came in quick gasps as the world began to tilt.

"Well as you know I collect people….who interest me" he began. "When I get a hold of them they become of use to me. Some people might call them my pawns…but that's just so rude, so I prefer willing servants. Like I said I take them in and I hone their skills. If they last I keep them, but if not they die. Very few are chosen for this special training and those who survive find a very special place…as my next heart!" he hissed.

"You're disgusting! How can you live with yourself?" She spat watching the glint of Kabuto's kunai as he played with them.

"I would watch your mouth Sakura. Don't speak to your new master like that" the silver haired medic said. The pinkette turned her horrified gaze to the sannin. A cold win swept down the almost empty street causing her hair to twirl around her face.

"No" she choked. The man just sneered and a tugging sensation pulled at her, pulling her into unconsciousness. The last word she heard was a hiss.

"Yes"

* * *

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

* * *


	5. Discovery

**Hey people! long time no see! I mean relaly 4 months I think.**

**SOOOOOOO SSOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY but literaly overwhelmed.**

**Disclamier: i dont own characters **

**SO!!! on with the story!**

* * *

Cold silence was the first thing that greeted Sakura as she awoke. She laid on top of a rough material the fabric scratching at her skin as she moved. She swung her legs over to the ground, leaving her to sit on the crudely built bed. Her eyes roved through the room taking in her cell. The flat stone walls were cats in shadows by flickering torches.

She sniffed and the smell of stagnant water and mold filled her nose. She rose to her feet and walked over to the large wooden door. Sensing no presence beyond it, she pulled it open wincing as it practically screamed on its hinges. She looked out into the hall; it was exactly like the room, deserted. She swore silently as she realized that she had been stripped of all weapons.

"At least I have my strength" she murmured. The sound of her quiet breathing and the tap of her boots on the uneven floor filled her ears. She followed the twisting hallway with caution, her eyes flickering around her. _**'Strange, at least someone should be around' **_she thought and ducked into an extra hallway as she heard footsteps.

"I heard Orochimaru has brought another one for training" one of the small maids said with a sniff.

"Well it's been along time since Master Orochimaru…so maybe shell be a helper for Kabuto" the other droned in reply.

"Well whatever it is it can only lead to trouble" she said and their voices drifted off as they walked down the hall.

'_**So people do know I'm here that means its going to be harder for me to get out of here than I thought' **_She left her hiding place and headed out again. Her brow furrowed in worry and suspicion as she felt the air began to rise in temperature. _**'I might have to go to more drastic measures to get out of here'**_ sounds of voices and footsteps created sound around her as she walked along.

A sigh of annoyance slipped past her lips as a presence behind her became known. "Well it is nice to see you are up finally" the voice said.

"I'm not sure whether to agree or disagree with that Kabuto" she said turning to look at him.

"You really should have stayed in your room though"

"Why"

"Because it could have been someone else who could have found you besides me then I couldn't have promise your safety"

"Well you could stop your "worrying". I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself"

"If you had said that two years I would have laughed. But now I might actually believe." Kabuto said then smiled "You should have seen her, her skills have become scary. It was rather surprising. You should have seen her" Kabuto said looking past her. "Sasuke". A ripple of shock went through her tense body. She turned sideways so as not to turn her back to the tricky male. I was like her air supply had been cut off as she stared, for it was Sasuke. Obsidian iris bored into her jade orbs.

She slid her tongue out over her dry lips as if to taste the name she was about to speak "Sasuke…" It was as of her voice had broken a trance as his eyes shifted to Kabuto.

"Orochimaru is looking for you" he said dryly to the silver haired male.

"Is that so?" said with non-existent curiosity. The raven haired male only replied with cold silence. "Ill take that as a yes" he said pushing his glasses up his nose the low light catching and casting a glare over his glasses. "But that leaves you in charge of escorting her to her room" was the last thing he said before he disappeared. The young Uchiha walked past her in the direction of her room. Sakura's eyes flitted between his retreating figure and back the way he had come._** 'There has to be an exit around here somewhere' **_

"Ill only drag you back" Sasuke said guessing her thoughts. Sakura scowled, she had improved but she was sure he had as well. Reluctantly she followed him _**'I was right it is going to harder to escape than I originally thought' **_She raise her head tilting it to the side inspecting him. He had changed in ways. He was taller, at least a foot taller than her. _**'And I used to be the tallest one' **_she frowned. He had always been pale but now he was almost white. _**'Almost like Orochimaru' **_she shuddered. She looked up in dismay as they neared her room, a silent sigh slid between her lips.

_**SASUKES P.O.V**_

'_**She's so annoying'**_ I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of her mouth as her tongue slid over her lips. Only her voice broke the trance that I seemed to be sucked into in. Man Kabuto was annoying _**'I just want to smash his little silver haired into the wall!' **_But I was shocked. I had expected my former teammate to throw herself at me, but she

had merely stared and spoken my name. But before she seemed nervous and I was memorized as she slid her tongue over her soft bottom lip.

My black pupils dilated as something hot slid through my body, a liquid heat that left a burning trail in its wake. The silver haired shinobi disappeared leaving me with the annoying task of escorting her to her room. "Ill only drag you back" I said as I felt her hesitate. I could feel her jade colored gaze on my back. She was silent once more which caught me by surprise. I pushed the large door to her room open _**'I'm surprised she was able to open the door earlier, unless she's changed a lot'**_ She walked past me her footsteps quiet yet strong. My sharp eyes took in her appearance picking out changes. She was still pale but not the almost milk white that I was nearing.

Her once long pink tresses still sat just above her shoulders and her jade pathways still brimmed with intelligence. Yet now had a wall, a wall to block her feelings, she had changed, I should have guessed.

_**NORMAL P.O.V **_

She frowned turning to look at him _**'whys he watching me?' **_Sasuke mirrored her frown

"Stay here" he said

'_**Oh he angers me!' **_she scowled as the Uchiha left shutting the door. _**'okay now what?' **_

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V **_

He looked up as Kabuto walked up to him. "What does Orochimaru want with me now?" he looked back at the door he had just closed_**. **_"Stay away" he said coldly to the shifty medic. A forced smile was his only reply

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review!!! oh and ps. when going into sasukes p.o.v. it will jump a little bit back into the story so sorry if i confussed you.**

**REVIEW PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ :P (see ya soon!)**


	6. Temper

HEY LOOK HOW FAST I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!

DISCALMIER: i DISCLAIM

THANK FOR THE REVIWES AND FAVORITING PEOPLE! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY WORTH WHILE! BUT ALL MY OLDER READERS COME BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ALL MY NEW READERS STAY WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

It was cold, that's the only thing her brain could conceive at the moment. The water, it was cold, ice cold. She shivered violently under the pray, but at least it was clear. "What they haven't stolen enough money for a decent heater" she mumbled stepping out of the small circular shower.

She tousled her clogged locks dry and wrapped the towel around her small frame. he stepped in front of the mirror and frowned. The cold water had not done her pale complexion any good at all. The normal flush from a heated shower as not available at the moment. Her sigh echoed back at her off the damp walls as she gazed at the cracked mirror.

'_**I look like a frightened animal' **_her eyes seemed to large for her face, the black pupils almost consumed their jade surroundings. Her normal blossom colored lips were pale and tinged with blue as they trembled from the cold. _**'great I even have less color now!' **_her skin now chased after Orochimaru's _**'This is sucks' **_

Her wet feet slapped against the bare floor as she entered the room. Her quiet mumbling filled the empty space around her as she yanked on her clothes. She yanked on her red shirt over her wet pink head as the door swung open. She glared but not very fiercely due to the current state of her features. "Knock or next time I'll punch you" she snapped but her teeth chattered ruining the effect that she had been searching for.

The male medic just rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind but for now your assistance is required" he said flatly. Sakura just stared into the shadows that the medic hid in.

"Well lead the way loser"

"You're a b*tch"

"Thanks you're a b*stard"

"…"

She smirked and followed Kabuto from a safe distance back; a frown stole her confidence that was spread across her face as a presence thinned the air around her. The walls seemed to melt away into nothing as soulless eyes caught her from the outside of the hospital. Her shaky breath rattled in her lungs as she ripped her gaze away.

She fell into step beside Kabuto her muscles tensing and her anger boiled. He was holding back laughter _**'Oh I want to punch it right off his face!'**_

She cursed silently as her body froze, but not of her own will. Kabuto merely gave her a passing glance and continued on. She inhaled deeply and looked forward as the man stepped in front of her, at least a head taller. "Orochimaru" she said flatly.

"You don't seem very happy to see me again" he rasped

"Why would I? You only cause problems"

"Oh yesssssss I took your beloved Sasuke from you didn't I?"

"…"

"Oh my your still bitter" he hissed in laughter "but don't be sour with me, I haven't done anything to him…yet"

"You're disgusting!" she snarled her body trembling in a mixture of anger and fear. Her ragged breath stopped in her throat as skeletal fingers wrapped around her it.

"I've been told worse" he hissed, his fingers tighten around her neck.

"Ghah! Ugh!" She choked her eyes beginning to roll back as her air supply was cut off. Dots swam across her blackened out vision.

"I've kept you alive because you'd be useful. But if you test my patience I will end that!" he hissed. His voce was fading as her consciousness was.

"Ghhai l-ugh t-t g-ah" her strangled gasp hit the wall and fell to the floor with a plop, not strong enough to cause an echo.

"Let her go Orochimaru" a voice commanded coldly. The skeletal finger released her immediately. She coughed cold air rushing into her lungs as she collapsed onto the floor between the two panting. As her vision cleared she stared up into the face of Sasuke. But his obsidian eyes held no interest for her but burned with a silent fury staring at Orochimaru. "Don't be wasteful" he said quietly and stepped over her going into the room.

Shutting her eyes she pressed her sweaty face to the floor. The chill seeping into her body _**'Would I have survived that? Or do I owe Sasuke my life once again?' **_Her limbs protested as she stood up, her chin up in defiance _**'I'm not weak' **_she shouted in her mind as she stared confidently into the room.

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V. **_

Shadows covered my pale body, the light catching my eyes in a glare. I shifted uncomfortably as the stone seemed to suck up my body heat up like a vacuum. I could feel anger and distaste rolling off my "sensei" in waves. I sighed as my old teammate strode in. The defiance and confidence in the jade windows to her soul was new to me.

At the young age of 12 that had been non-existent except for a surge of bravery in battle and yet that had been glazed in fear. A ripple of shock rode through my body as her eyes slid over me without the slightest of interest. Where was the adoration that used to fill them at the sight of me?

_**FLASHBACK**_

The sun poured down on the young Uchiha. He silently cursed the heat that filled the fire country. "Good morning Sasuke!" a voice rang out as a long mane of pink filled his vision, sparkling jade eyes fixated on his face.

"Hn"

"Its really bright" she giggled

"…"

"But the sad part is I bet it will make master Kakashi later then" She fell silent turning red as she turned his annoyed gazer on her. He hated to admit it, but he agreed with her. He turned his attention back to the concrete bottom of the metal bridge they stood on. Leaves from a tree swayed in wind like that of a gasp of breath, providing momentary relief form the scorching sun.

She hummed a song to herself, which entertained her but annoyed him. She kept glancing at him with sappy eyes. He heaved a sigh _**'this is going to be another long day'**_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"So what did you drag me here for?" her cold voice cut through my memories like a sliver of glass.

"Lord Orochimaru just wants to observe the skills you posses. The ones we've all heard about" Kabuto informed the pinkette as the tense group of four moved farther back into the room where a injured sound ninja lay unconscious on the bed, wounds lethal Sakura whipped around shoving her face into Kabuto's.

"Why haven't you healed him yet if he's this injured?!" she shouted. None of us had been expecting this and even Orochimaru stepped back. "You're pathetic!" she snarled and turned around to heal the injured man.

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

_**'Stupid idiotic morons!' **_She took a deep breath to calm herself down and her hands glowed green as the wounds began to disappear from his body at a quicker rate than even Tsunade could have done. Her brow furrowed in concentration. A sadistic smile curled up on the lips of the sannin.

'_**Perfect, just perfect, this is just what I needed'**_

Sakura shifted her stance slightly the gazes on her back casting an eerie slither down her spin.

"What are you doing?" a slightly familiar voice asked. In the middle of the question the voice cracked revealing that the confused male was on the edge of puberty. The low adult voice not at home yet in the body.

"I'm healing him what does it look like Sasuke" she answered annoyed.

"Watch out Kabuto" the sound leader hissed. "I might have found someone to be your replacement"

"Yeah right" Sakura snorted "What makes you think I'm staying here?"

"Dangerous words child, I suggest you obey me. If not out of respect but out of fear" his dry voice slid through the air. She rolled her eyes but twitched in alarm. It seemed as if his words were the cold. Scaly coils of a snake constricting around her body threatening to snap her like a twig.

A low chuckle of satisfaction slid past the male medic's lips. He wet his thin lips before speaking "Let's just hope you learn that the easy way" She merely motioned for him to f*ck off. She opened her mouth to make a sharp retort, but jerked back as a hand grabbed her wrist nearly breaking it.

The patient was awake, brown flaring in alarm. His eyes skirted to her head band. "Intruder" he yelled. The kunoichi jerked back as the man leapt for her kunai knife in hand. She dodged to the side swinging up the table as a shield. With a grunt he slid under it and swung at her thigh.

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V**_

"Intruder!" was the shout that broke my trance. I had been watching her heal the man in hidden awe and curiosity. Her way of healing differed greatly. I straightened as glass screamed to the floor shattering upon impact, a result of Sakura using the table as a shield. I looked at Kabuto and Orochimaru, they merely watched. I would have to but out of the corner of my eye I saw blood well on form a small slice on the girls leg.

_**SAKURA'S P.O.V**_

It was only a small nick but d*mn it, it still pissed me off.

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

"DONT" Kabuto shouted and Sasuke heard Orochimarus hissed order above the noise.

"Stop her…" In response the Uchiha shot forward the glass whining in protest beneath his feet. He brought his gleaming katana up in one hand as the kunoichi swung her glowing fist back.

_**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**_

I felt a blow to my back. Then like a hungry man, darkness swallowed me up.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Dont touch me water bottle!

HEY LOOKIE PEOPLE I UODATED LIKE 2 TIMES IN 2 WEEKS!!!! THATS AMAZING FOR ME!!!!!!!!! LOL tHA NKS FOR THE FEW OF YOU THAT REVEIWED IT MADE ME FEEL ALOT BETTER WITH ALOT OF STUFF IM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW :) AND THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FAVORITED ME AS AN AUTHOR OR AS A STROY BUT PS. IF YOU DONT PUT ME ON ALERT HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO KNOW WHEN I UPDATE

**_TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno_** * i see your name the most :) *

**_.1995_******

**_CoCoA-eyed-kitty118_******

**_gianna loves SasuSaku_******

**_KurenaiBara-chan_******

**_liliedove_******

**_Alley7744_******

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVWEING AND THE REST OF YOU!!!! SADLY I HAEV BADNEWS...I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WELL WE SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS ANYWAYS OH AND IN THE MANGA SASUKES SAYS "YOU MAKE ME SICK" NOT "YOUR ANNOYING" AND GUESS WHAT!!!! I THINK THIS IS THE LOSNGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER POSTED ON HERE!! SO HAVE FUN AND DONT FORGET TO REVEIW!!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

SASUKES P.O.V

The kunoichi fell forward like a rag doll. My arm was the only thing that stopped her from cracking her pretty lil head against the glass dusted floor. In one hand I clutched her hip and in the other my katana hilt. I glance in annoyance for the blade would have to be cleaned again.  
The exposed part of my silver blade was dribble with red drops of blood. I could see the blatant shock on my victims face. I looked up from my blade shoved in his chest to that pretty crimson hue blossoming over his tunic. With a distinct flick of my wrist the blade slipped out with only the faint sound of colliding flesh and blood.  
Killing, it no longer had any effect on me. That was good, just what I needed to kill my brother. "Heal him" I ordered Kabuto as I wiped my blade on the mans pants an slid it into the leather sheath. Without a look back I left the room to deposit Sakura into her cell.  
SASUKES P.O.V. END  
DREAM  
It was silent in the village, moonlight casting everything in a milky glow. A light breeze fluttered the trees. A normal night, but nobody expected anything. Except two shinobi, one leaving and the other was trying to persuade him to stay.  
"It's the middle of the night...what are you doing out here?" the raven haired male asked his eyes narrowing.  
"This is the only road out of the village. So I've been keeping watch" the girl said her pink locks framing her face as she watched his sadly.  
"Just go to bed" he sighed shutting his eyes wearily as he walked past her. TEP, TEP, TEP, TEP, TEP. The sounds of his sandals against stone filled the silence between them. But is it was joined with the pittle of tear drops falling.  
"Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why do you have to be silent? Why can't you just...let me in?"  
"Like I said, my business is none of yours. Just leave me alone" he said flatly coming to a stand still but not turning around.

"..."  
"..." but a small smiled caught her features. "You always act like I'm bugging you..but remember..." she said softly.

"Back when we became gennin...The day when they announced our three man cell...It was right here with me, alone , the first time... remember how you blew up at me?"  
FLASHBACK  
"That and lonely" he said quietly.  
"What?"  
"Being scolded by your parents doesn't even compare!" he said angrily.  
"Wha...what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" she stammered nervously. He turned to her annoyed.  
"You make me sick"  
FLASHBACK OVER

"No I don't remember that..." he said  
"!..." she looked down then put on a brave face. "Heh... of course. Well it was a long time ago'

"…"

"The four of us one many missions. It was rough sometimes… and there's no way you could call it easy, but when you get down to it… it was funny" she looked down but back up at him "Sasuke… I know the deal with your clan. But revenge, just for its own sake…that won't make anyone happy. Not you Sasuke….not me either."

"I knew it" he said a small hopeless smile tilted his lips upwards. "I'm not like you people… I'm on a different path then the rest of you. Yeah we all worked together for a while. Sometimes I told myself all our oaths all led to the same place. Maybe we were a team once but now I choose revenge. That's all I lived for" he said as tears pooled in her eyes. "I can never be like you or Naruto" he said and her tears poured over.

"So that's it you're choosing the lonely path?" she cried. "Remember how you showed me what it meant to be lonely?! Well now I understand. It's all painfully clear to me. I've…I have family and friends…But Sasuke, if I lose you, I…I'll be…I will be very lonely" she cried.

"…" he responded with silence then said "Were each starting off a new path…they're just different is all."

"I'm…I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it! Sasuke!" She yelled clutching her chest. "Stay with me and I'll never let you regret it! Well have fun everyday and…and I'll make sure of it! Ill do anything for you, Sasuke! Just please….please, please don't go! I'll even help you take revenge!" her voice quieted down and filled the night air with desperation. "I mean, I'll manage it somehow, so…so please…stay with me. If you can't, then... maybe I can go with you?" She asked quietly looking at the ground. He turned to her with a smirk.

"You make me sick" he said smiling and she looked up in shock as he began walking again.

"Don't leave me!" she cried "One more step and I'll scream…" he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Sakura…" he said softly "thank you"

'_**Sas-uke' **_with a tap to her back she passed out.

_**DREAM OVER**_

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

She woke up in a cold sweat the blankets sticking to her damp skin _**'why of all times does this memory pop up?'**_ She brushed damp bangs from her forehead and sat up peeling the sheets from her body.

"So your up" a voice said flatly from beside her. She looked over her shoulder, pink bangs cupping her face as she did so. Her heart panged at the sight of him sitting there so perfectly.

"Well obviously" she said sarcastically.

"Hn" he merely replied. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed and turned to him.

"Why am I here?" she asked propping her hands on her hips and staring at his shadow covered body.

"Because I brought you here" he said in boredom.

"No sh*t Sherlock!" she snapped. _**'smart a*s' **_"I meant why did Orochimaru bring me here?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Wow you're a bunch of help" she muttered heading towards the bathroom. She shut the door without a second glance.

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V**_  
She muttered angrily as she shut the door. "Sakura" I sighed leaning back and glancing around the bare cell identical to my own. It didn't fit the pink haired girl in the bathroom. My eyes fitted to the tousled spread of blankets on the bed. I almost laughed a foreign concept to me but I had seen others do it before. Wait? Did I do it in Konoha, I'm not sure. She would be horrified if I revealed to her that she talked in her sleep.  
I changed my seated position in the uncomfortable chair. I had understood some of it, just enough that I could understand what she was dreaming, for it was my fault. I had knocked her out the exact same way i had when I had left. I shook my head to clear the thoughts that clung like wispy cobwebs.

I snapped my fingers and a small energetic ball of fire swung from the torch and cuddled into my open palm. I whispered to it death threats if it possibly disobeyed me. It obeyed me instead of biting my fingers it merely warmed them. I brought my fingers to my mouth and suckled the flame from the tips like a babe would suckle from their mother's breast.

I exhaled and smoke tendrils scrambled out of my mouth and disappeared into the air. My eyes caught the sight if a water bottle. I eyed it then grabbed it.

_**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**_

I splashed the icy water on my face to clear my head. _**'I bet he does know why I'm here. But I need some kind of support. The note! That note I received from that stranger in my hotel room. If it was written by him then he'll have to confess!' **_

_**FLASHBACK**_

She got to her feet slowly noticing no signs of injury '_**why are they after me'**_ she thought and jumped as the door opened.

"Sakura wake up!" the blond bellowed loudly.

"Naruto!" she hissed. "Don't you know you're supposed to knock?"

"Hey you dropped something" Naruto and bent down picking up a small scroll.

"Oh thank you" Sakura said and snatched it from him. "Go please" she said as she opened the door silently. He looked uncomfortable and walked out her jade eyes locked on him. There was a loud click as she locked the door behind him. Then she turned to the scroll and pulled the edges.

But nothing happened, she trailed her fingers over the edges, her fingers glowing softly and it fell open in her palm. Her heart skipped a beat. The message was simple but it wasn't that, that shocked her. The scroll fluttered to the ground noiselessly the words slamming into her mind.

_**RUN,**_

_**Sasuke**_

The boy's image flashed across her mind knocking her breath from her._** 'What's going on? Why does this….a note! Sasuke! Does he care? Run from what? Who? What? When? Where? Why? Sasuke…….' **_Her thoughts raced through her mind unsure of what was going on. "But what if it's a trap" she mumbled. Slipping her scroll into her pack she dressed and shrugged it on.

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"I've got you!" I hissed and reached into my black boot and pulled it out. I twisted the rusting door knob and stepped out "Sasuke this n-… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

The Uchiha cried out as she slammed into him, the bottle went spinning into the air as they hit the ground with a thud. "What the f*ck!" he shouted as the air was knocked from him.

"ooooooof!" she gasped and caught the water bottle. "Oh thank goodness" she sighed then glared at him. "Are you that stupid?"

"No I'm not…" he began to protest but she grabbed his chin and forced open his mouth.

"You didn't swallow anything did you?" she asked franticly. He wrenched his face away.

"No I didn't" he hissed. She glared down at him. "Well good otherwise you would have died of poisoning "she spat irritated. He blinked in shock. "Don't you know not to touch something that isn't yours, especially not to eat it?"

"…"

"Stupid" she growled and got off of him.

"You're the one calling me stupid?" he said offended. "You're the one who's storing dangerous chemicals in portable liquid containers!" She turned from her bag and looked at him amused, shadows dancing across her face.

"You could just say a water bottle you know."

He looked up from dusting himself off. If he had been a normal boy he would have blushed in embarrassment, but no, Sasuke Uchiha was far from the norm.

He just watched her face blank as his hands stilled from his dusting. She extended her arm to him, her hand clutched around a folded note. He took it from her the paper crinkling out its small voice as it was exchanged. She watched him as his eyes ran over the note. "I don't know who wrote this" he said suddenly his voice piercing the tense silence. She blinked and looked down at her bag.

"Of course not" she said straightening the ruffled sheets silently. He tossed the note carelessly to the bed and headed from the room. She flinched as the door slamming shut ran through the room. She sat down sadly _**'Of course I got my hopes up'**_

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**_

I walked down the empty hallway _**'Sakura you should have listened. I wish you had run like I had asked you to, for hell resides here'**_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. So it begins

**_Hey guys long time no see. Sorry I totaly made a promise to update that week.....3 months ago. but i lost the story and things have just been quiet hectic in my life. SO here it is , thank you for reading my story, rant at me if you want, but just leave a comment. thanks for all comments/reviews. absolutly lurv it. i have already started writing the chap after this but i hit a snag so ill try to get it as soon as possible._**

**_disclamier: dont own naruto_**

**_here ya go_**

* * *

Sakura inhaled deeply as she crushed the herbs into a fine ground powder. The soft tap from the other medics poked the warm air. She looked around at all the varieties of plants that overflowed the room, showing the abundance in the land of the sound. _**'It even puts the land of fire to shame'**_

"Sakura" a male voice said as a shadow was cast over her and area.

"Kyo" she replied looking up into the face of the man that just yesterday she had healed. He looked away shoving his hands into his pockets.

"About yesterday" he muttered, color flaring to life in his cheeks. She blinked in confusion then a warm smile spread over her features.

"Don't even worry about it. It's more than understandable that you would be freaked out. You woke up to find a stranger, no less a enemy shinobi standing over you while you were injured" She assured him, he through a grateful glance her way.

"Well um thanks for uh healing me anyways" he murmured rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well it is my job" she smiled propping her hands onto his hips.

"Well anyways um...how about you let me take you to lunch" he said looking down and she blinked in surprise.

"Well uh sure" she smiled "I'd like that"

"Kyo!" a man yelled "Get your lazy a*s over here! Your not here to flirt!" The brunette headed male flushed and ran off leaving Sakura alone. She looked down blushing.

'_**did I just agree to a date?' **_She looked over her shoulder and blushed as she found Kyo doing the same thing. The pair turned around quickly as the door opened. Sasuke entered his gaze flitting over the people and coming to rest on the pink haired girl who was working intently. He watched the sun rays that poured from the ceiling. They seemed to hug the girl in a warm caress. She looked up as if she felt his gaze on her. There was a slight smudge on her cheek bone the bright green clashing with her jade eyes.

'**she's cute' **the Uchiha coughed in bewilderment **' did I just say Sakura was cute?!' **There was a quiet clink as a bowl was set down and was followed by the hiss jean material as a apron was dropped to the table. He looked up as quiet foot steps went towards him.

"Yes Sasuke I guess you are looking for me" she said.

"Orochimaru wants you" he said quietly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room.

"Hey calm down" she muttered tripping as she caught up with him.

"Stay away from Kyo" Sasuke said coldly looking back at her. She scowled at him.

"Why should I. You're not my boss!" she spat back angrily.

He looked away "he's bad news" She scowled at him as she pulled her arm free from his tense grip. She stumbled to a messy stop to avoid hitting his back as he stopped in front of a cracked door. "Inside" he ordered and the kunochi glared and pushed past him to the room. Her vision blurred in the lack of light in the room. She sighed as the door swung shut behind her with a quiet huff.

She pursed her lips, puckering as if she had just licked over a lemon. "Orochimaru" she said flatly. Yellow eyes stared at her unblinking.

"Glad to see your awake" the man hissed sending shivers down the kunochis spine. She cringed at the squeaky sound as he pushed himself out of the chair. She forced herself to stay put as he advanced in her direction. She gnawed the inside of her cheek as he came to a stop in front of her, holding back a flinch as he raised his hand.

'**That must be painful'** she though as she heard the wrist and the knuckles of his skeletal ha and pop and grind in the joints. She inhaled jaggedly as his thumb scraped against her cheek.

"Messy child" he hissed his fingers going to grasp her chin. She jerked her head back in protest but he held her fast. "You're not as special as Sasuke" he assessed. "But you'll have to do. At least your medical skills are extraordinary, surpassing those of Tsunade herself, yes, yes, yes; you shall be of some use at least. Not a total waste of the gift I'm going to give you"

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

Absentminded, my fore finger slid over the black curse mark that adorned the skin of my neck. It burned just enough to get my attention, which worried me, it hadn't burned since that day.

**FLASHBACK**

"Wh-what are you babbling on about?!" We never want to see your face again!" Sakura cried from beside me as the scroll contined to burn and I watched sickened as the skin around his eye continued to peel and droop off around his face.  
"Perhaps not…But wishing won't chase me away." He hissed as his fingers became deformed in an unknown sign. ZZUUNNNGGGGG!! Sakura and I had time to barley comprehend that this guys neck has just grown. CHOMP! His fangs sink into my neck.

**FLASHBACK PAUSED**

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

"G-gift" I stammered mimicking the hyuga heiress herself, a very good impression if I do say so myself. A hiss of laughter slid up from the mans lips."W-well no thank you" I declined my eyes flashing around the room, something to distract him, just to get him away.

"Oh but I insist" he said the words full of malice and amusement slithered from his mouth like a snake. Oh did it make me feel like puking all over this pathetic excuse of a man. It made a strange scratching sound as he cleared his throat. "Well lets not prolong this anymore" he said and it clicked in my mind as he leaned down, my scream shattering the air.

"NOOOOO!"  
**  
****SASUKE'S P.O.V.****  
****FLASHBACK UNPAUSED**

I could feel Sakura's horror and shock match my own. SHLUCK! The wet sound of his fangs sliding from my neck rang in my ears as his neck retracted like a whip. "I look forward to seeing you again Sasuke...in the quest for power." he smirked.

**FLASHBACK PAUSED****  
****SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

In all I had read the bite of the predator, the vampire was never really explained, only as a foreboding creature from hell. Just that there was a quick sharp pain of fangs, not that Orochimaru was a vampire, but he sure as hell was as close as you were going to get. But let me tell you that its not just quick and then over, no not at all. At first it feels as if two thick needles pierced my neck, breaking my thin skin. It was antagonizing; I could feel the fangs sliding in bit by bit. A shriek cut the air as he chomped down and it took me a couple seconds to realize it was my own.

His cracked dry lips curled against my neck at my cry. I shrieked again and he yanked back as a slicking sound signifying that he pulled away. I stumbled away my hand immediately flying up to clutch my punctured neck. His eyes light up in a slicking way and suddenly my vision exploded in white and my body was consumed in pain, it was all I knew.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

**FLASHBACK UNPAUSED**

I could feel something appear on my neck and the pain hit me. It was like my whole body was in a Charlie horse. "Wh-what....? Everything...hurts!" I grunted and Sakura's growl echoed in my ear.

"What did you do to Sasuke!" She cried.

"OOOWWW!" was all I myself could master as crashed to me knees.

"Just a little something to remember me by..." he said and his presence disappeared.

"AAUUGGGHHHHH" I yelled as my 12 year old body throbbed.

"SASUKE!" my pink haired teammate cried in reply.

"UNH...!" I screamed yanking on my hair "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"S-Sasuke..?! Hang on Sasuke!!!"

"Unh..."

"You hear me!" she screamed her tears hitting my face. I was squeezing her hand, I knew I was hurting her but I had to grab something, hold onto something so I wouldn't go insane with pain.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I tilted my head a satisfying pop filling my ears '**much better'** I heaved my self to my feet **'I have nothing else to do so I might as well go train'** I reached for my bag on my bedside table but froze as a scream echoed through the hideout "SAKURA!"

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

Oh it hurts, it hurts so bad! I thought being stabbed by Sasori had been painful, but that was nothing compared this. It was as if my whole body was being constricted by large snake that was decorated with poison dripped spikes. I wasn't sure because I was staring into soulless yellow eyes as I collapsed to the cold stone floor.

**NORMAL P.O.V. **

"ugh AHHHH!"" the female screamed as she collapsed onto the filthy floor withering and screaming in pain. Footsteps in the hall were hidden beneath the screams of the kunochi. The door slammed open bouncing off the wall, a furious Sasuke fuming in the doorway. In the next second the sound leader was dangling a foot off the ground.

"Why the hell did you mark her!" the Uchiha shouted as his eyes bleed red with swirling black commas. Orochimaru huffed as Sasuke unclenched his hands from his shirt and kneeled beside the screaming girl. "Sakura you hang in there!" he shouted holding her to the floor so she wouldn't hurt herself in the midst of her thrashing,

A shadow crept into the room and Sasuke looked up to see the silver haired medic. "Do something!" Sasuke shouted and Kabuto shrugged.

"There is nothing we can do now, she just has to wait it out" he sighed and Sasuke glared at his sensei.

"What the hell is up with you!?"

"Don't worry Sasuke I didn't forget you" Orochimaru hissed as he and Kabuto walked out ignoring Sakura's sobs and screams. "But you know there's always a change in targets.

* * *

**_please please please review and put me on alert! :) _**

* * *


	9. Karma

HEY GUYS LONG TIME !!!!!!!!! SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATING BUT HEY SUMMER IS TOOO BUSY AND WELL I HA D WRITERS BLOCK...PLUS I LOST MY HANDWRITTEN COPY!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYWAYS i THINK ITS GOING TO GET BETTER FROM HERE ON OUT!! sTORYS HEATING UP!!! oH AND PEOPLE THANX FOR WHOEVER CONGRADULATERD ME ON KEEPING THEM IN CHARACTER!!! THANKS IT WAS A GOAL AND IF I START TO MESS UP PEOPLE REMIND ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

anYWAYYS THANX A BUNCHES DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOR NEWBIES TO MY STORY PUT ME ON STORY/AUTHOR ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Talking"

**_'Thoughts'_**

(Side notes)

Normal

**CHANGE OF POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

Pain. That was the only thing I could comprehend. The poison, his mark, curse, it seeped through my veins like the shivering of winter molasses. I could feel it piercing my flesh like the dull rusted knives of my ancestors. Screams of pain echoed through my ears dully, but I already knew that they belonged to me, for they ripped out and through my throat at high pitches. The thrashing of my torso and limbs only increased the pain and I knew this, but I had to have some connection to my physical body. It angered me as foreign weight stilled them forcefully.

I wanted to scream at them, it, him, her or whatever it was to get off, but my mouth was already preoccupied with its current noise. I could only think my thoughts of anger _'__**Da*n them! Da*n them for all eternity!'**_ But in the midst of a all the torturing pain I heard something desperate. A plea maybe, trying to climb it ways through the brambles and thorns of pain. I made no attempt to answer, I only wanted it to end. Just as I felt the brush of calloused fingers over my pulse I succumbed, succumbed to the beautiful thing of unconsciousness.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

I looked at the now empty door and back to the unconscious kunochi. Her head lolled to the side as I lifted her limp body from the floor. In a matter of seconds my hands were soaked from the sweat that leaked from her pores. _**' I guess I'll take her to my room'**_ She didn't weigh much at all so I walked easily to my room. I kicked the door shut behind me.

My obsidian eyes swiveled to the bed which I carefully set her down upon it. The soft silken sheets of my bed made no sound. But I know that her silhouette would be left as a sweaty imprint on my bed until the maids came with new linens. Walking into the bathroom I soaked a rag in icy water and came back out folding it. My old teammate flinched as I laid it on her forehead. I sat down beside the bed for I had nothing else to do but for her to wake.

**SAKURA'S .**

My chakra system was messed up as I came to. I had to quickly recall the events that had landed me in this position. I mentally flinched _**'he bite me'**_ My eyelids felt like 2 ton bricks on my face. They slugged open to fix on the bland ceiling "I'm sore" I sighed.

"Your awake" a voice said beside my bed and I looked up into the stoic face of the young Uchiha.

"I'm in your room aren't I?" I said and sat up slowly with a groan of stiffness.

"hn" he muttered and I jerked in response to his fingers brushing my neck.

"What the hell!"

"Stop" he muttered pulling away my t-shirt collars and clutched my neck. "I'm looking at your neck he muttered. I ignored the blood that rushed to my cheeks and averted my eyes to a black corner of the room.

"Why did you help me?" The words flew from my mouth before I could shut my lips and trap in my raging curiosity that tumbled around inside my mind.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

"Why did you help me?" the words stopped me in my tracks, her question brought me to question myself _**'Why did I help her?'**_ I pondered _**'Surely she was of no importance to me. The way the world worked meant survival of the fittest. I could have just left her screaming. Relieving myself of a later burden, I couldn't blame it on natural reaction for humans were selfish in born nature. Did I feel a debt to her, because of how I depended on her for my own ordeal? **_

_**But wasn't paying her back by saving her from the sound ninja enough/ No, anyone could have done that, what Sakura did for me had to be paid back for under the same circumstances. That's the only logical reason, for I didn't have any deep feelings for the kunochi no that was absurd'**_

"Payback" I said flatly as I placed a new damp cloth on her forehead. She responded by looking as me as if I was stupid. "WHAT!" I snapped. Oh this girl could get under my skin!

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

"Payback! That's the only thing the great prodigy of the Uchiha clan could come up with! Payback!" I said and shook his hand off my forehead. I was overcome with dizziness but I was going to leave with some dignity.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Sakura sit down!" the male Uchiha snapped. The pinkette teetered dangerously on the uneven floor, but jerked away from the calloused touch on her arm.

"I'm fine thanks for the payback!" She said bitter.

"Sakura sit down!" his order rang around the stuffy room, she whirled around to face him her normally soft face aglow with anger.

"You do not order me to do anything!" she shouted, the torrent of words spilling from her lips in anger. "You are not in charge of me! Your value in this wretched world is no more than mine! I don't care if you're the last f*ckin Uchiha! That gives you no right to be a conceited a**hole!!!" her cheeks flamed furiously clashing with the pink tresses that clung to them with sweat.

The Uchiha stared at the girl in shock. Not even Naruto had spoken to him that way, no less one of his past fan girls. SMAC K!!!!!!!!!!! he stumbled backwards touching his stinging cheek. He stared at her in stricken disbelief. "You b*tch!!! You hit me!!" he shouted.

"Real observant of you!" she shouted, her chest heaved as she drew in angry breaths, fists clenched and trembling, eyes sparked. A female yell followed the sound of a body hitting the bed.

"Don't piss me off!!" he shouted trapping her wrists to the bed.

"Get off of me!!!!!!" She screamed thrashing beneath him. In a mere second her foot was planted squarely in the taut muscles of his stomach. The Uchiha grunted as he was kicked across the room. He slipped slightly across the cobblestone floor but caught himself against the skin of his finger pads. The pinkette fumed, her pink locks sticking out in straggly wisps full of static electricity.

"Don't kick me again girl!" Sasuke snarled and immediately knew that this wasn't a good idea to say that.

"You sexist pig!" She screeched and launched herself across the room.

"AH hell!!!!!!!" he shouted as she slammed into him trying to punch him in the face. "You stupid b*tch get off of me!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh Im stupid am I!!" she screamed and her gloved fist connected with his face.

"Ugghh!" he grunted and a bone crunching sound filled his ears, she had shattered his nose and he tackled her to the ground. "You need to-….."

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

"You need to-…." I stopped. This was bloody karma. Kyo that brown haired b*sterd who was flirting with Sakura was one of those anime freaks and I had mocked him on a regular bases for it. Regularly I caught a glimpse of this in his books. "D*mn karma" I sighed, one hand pressed down against the dirt dusted floor, another groping her breast.

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

I was in shock, **'Sasuke Uchiha cannot be groping me!!'** My eye twitched and out of automatic reaction, once again, my fist said hello to his pretty boy face "PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**SASUKE'S .**

'_**D*mn karma' **_I recoiled in spite of myself.

"How dare you!!!!" she yelled shaking as she stood up. I watched as her fist knocked the door off of its protesting hinges. Splinters of old wood clattered to the ground and she stormed down the hall. I stood up sauntering to the door my gaze focused on her small behind as she stormed away. I shook my head to clear it _**'I must be really tired, I should go lay down'**_

"But Ill get someone to fix the door first" I muttered to myself and headed in the opposite direction of the furious petal haired female "She's always had a temper" I spoke outloud and a low chuckle dusted my mouth into the air. With a quick scan of ,y eyes I determined no one had been in hearing distance of the noise and continued on my way.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Sakura roared running into her room and kicking her overnight bag which sent medical supplies, scrolls and other items of such nature skipping across the floor. She slammed herself onto the bed. "Sh*t I'm exhausted" she snarled and let sleep, coupled with gravity slid her eyelids shut….Kabuto watched the Konoha shinobi fall asleep '_**things are falling into place, Sakura you are the perfect bait'**_

**_

* * *

_**

READ AND REVIEW PLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	10. I guess youve improved

**_Eyyyyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im back peoples!!!!!!!!!!!! New chappie!!!!!!!!! I so sorry but im in a sports _**

**_season!! Im in practice 530am-630am. then school and then 6-8 at night for more practice and then firday and saturdays are our _**

**_meets!!!!!!!!!!!! ugh so busy!!!!!!!! but itl be over in a little more than a week, swimming will be.....then ill be doing off season swim _**

**_training/weigghtlifting/running in the mornng and then track in the afternoon!!! but i tend to have more time during track season :)._**

**_ Thanks for those who have been reviewing :) and welcome new readers!!! dont quit cause im not punctual, but you can harras me all _**

**_you want about it :) reviews.....comments...i havent gotten a pm yet...oh well *clears throat* anyways ok if youve noticed ive been _**

**_using a lot of flashbacks that are directly from the naruto series. heres the disclamier NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok. well some are mine...and_**

**_ you can tell, anyways from now on if i remember when the flashbacks are from the series illl put a * next to it :) kk well have fun!!!!!_**

**_ Im trudging my way through the next chap as I type._**

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of a fist pounfin on the door of her room. "What!" she snarled from beneath the brown woolen blankets of her bed.

The door swung open a disgruntled maid coming in.

"I am here to change your sheets, you were supposed to be up by now" the woman said laying new sheets on a table and propped her hands on

her black clad hips. Sakuras eyes flitted to the sheets, silk.

"what am i being upgraded to promo kidnapped" Sakura said scathingly and the maid clenched her fists.

"your being very rude! Lord Orochimaru did not have to bring you here"

"ya I wish he hadn't" Sakura snapped and the woman huffed and stormed from her room slamming the door behind her as she went. Sakura

sighed and swung her legs over and got up "Orochimaru has got everybody brainwashed" She walked quietly over to the bathroom and

hesitated. Turning she craned her neck back to get a glance, at the mark. There unblemished skin, or it had been, it was black and shaped like a

blossom, a cherry blossom. Sakura snorted 'Oh my gosh, that's irony! cant he have been more creative" Then she paused and watched her jade

eyes lighten and darken in the flickering shadow light. _**'Sasukes marks are shaped like a symbol. his sharingon so maybe each mark has significance to the marked!'**_

She rolled her eyes 'Ya right he's to busy being a pedophile" she muttered. She cringed as she pulled her shirt over her head, her muscles

screaming in protest. "No wonder sasuke had such a hard time after being marked" Her gaze trialed up her bony shoulder back to the mark. She

looked away quickly as if embarrassed to be staring. She looked at the floor as she continued her quick shuffle to getting undressed.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

I paid minor attention the enraged servant woman storming down the hall muttering about impolite young girls. **'Sakura'** I heaved a sigh and

continued towards Orochimaru's room. Flickering light from the torches caused my eyes to ache. In three years I still hadn't been able to adjust to

them. A deep yawn scratched its way into my throat in an annoying matter. I could raked my short ragged nails through my rave locks a, which

even a I advanced from childhood to puberty had refused to lay down.

I pulled my hand away looking at it _**' Sakura has short nails, but all perfectly round and smooth. Perfect for a pretty girl like herself....**_' I

stopped in my tracks "I think I'm going mad"

"you were going mad the minute you decided to come here" a female voice said dryly from an open door ahead of me. I looked up to see a

showered Sakura leaning against the door frame of her room, her wet hair raining on the scrubbed cobblestones. DRIP! DRIP! DRIP! I was

distracted by the sound for a moment only to be broken out of my trance by the echo of a click, I scowled.

"Hn" She had gone back inside closing and locking the door in the process "Annoying" I grumbled and continued on.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

_**' he's improved greatly'**_ The haruno girl thought as she leaned against the tree. She adjusted herself trying to get comfortable against the rough bark that was begging to create pathways along her skin. Her jade eyes flickered over to the holes that littered the cloudy field back to the crackling lightning covered sword, held in the palm of the young Uchiha.

**SASUKES P.O.V**

"I've definitely gotten past two chidoris...Kakashi" I breathed to myself as my arms trembled and shook as the lightning licked dangerously over

my clothed arms "You were right"

***FLASHBACK **

_Sasuke clutched his arm. His small chest heaving as he breathed "it looks like you limit is two chidori…at least for now" the silver haired ex-anbu_

_ observed bluntly._

_"Argghh" The Uchiha boy grunted as the last of the chidori disappeared from his arm ans his sharingon disappeared, turning his eyes back to deep coal _

_colored orbs. _

_"Right now, you only have enough chakra to emit two chidori a day" he said watching his genin level student from his unmasked eye "chidori is a jutsu_

_ you can only use jointly with the sharingon and other jutsu at the same time…it is like combusting and expanding all of your body chakra at once…" his _

_gaze fell on nothing as his pupil replied with labored breathing while staring at his still twitching hand. "But your skill is amazing, even I…If I use four _

_chidori or Raikiri in the same day. Ill use up all of my chakra…" he trailed off. The young Uchiha looked at him out of the side of his eye._

_"What would happen if I try to put out more than two". The jonin blinked at this question and then looked at him_

"_The third one won't start…and listen carefully! If you try to forcibly initiate the jutsu not only will the jutsu not work, but your chakra will be drained to_

_ zero…and if your not careful you'll die _

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

A different smirk curled up the dry lips of the young male _**'I've surpassed you, kakashi, the mirror ninja'**_

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

'_**He's advanced greatly…but he's not the only one'**_ I assessed mentally as Sasuke sheathed the trembling katana with a soft click. My eyes

flickered over the smoking grass and shambles of rock. The powdery snow that had been like the light sugar dusting on those little pastries called

donuts that choji enjoyed so much, had been burned off by the midday sun.

'_**Just like my breakfast'**_ I noticed as my stomach pinged with mild but annoying hunger pains "You can come out now Sakura" Sasuke voiced

flatly looking up at my hiding place. Anger towards myself at being caught rumbled beneath my breasts as I leapt down, facial expression non-

existent.

"Well at least you improved a smidgen" I said flippantly tossing pink strands of hair over my shoulder, smirking at the disbelief on his face. I

placed my hands on my hips "Here let me answer for you" I said in the same town then grunted "Hn!" His chin actually dropped and I turned my

back to him.

"Kabuto's orders were for you to eat lunch with me and then escort me to Orochimaru's chamber" I said watching him in amusement over my

shoulder. He looked at me through raven bangs, annoyed distaste painting his face. Gravel crunched as I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well" I

snapped crossing my arms and to my surprise he sheathed his weapon and walked towards me, startled I stepped back.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

I watched as alarm filled up her eyes and she backed up. I stepped in front of her and stopped, her head only reached the bottom of my chin, tiny

"So you are still annoying" I said quietly and walked past her.

"And your still an a**hole!!!!!!!!!!!" she snarled stomping after me. I smirked _**'red hair would be more appropriate for her fiery little temper' **_I

remembered weakly, holding back the needles urge to rub the cheek that she had bruised yesterday.

"Lets go were heading into the village today" I said looking over my shoulder at her as she blinked.

"Are you serious?"

"Hn"

"Are you allowed to do that"

"…."

"Sasuke…."

The tone of her voice stopped me in my tracks. Not the strong defiant voice of the girl who had been here for the last week, but of my old

teammate. I turned to find her looking at the ground ""Why am I here?" she asked softly.

"I…….I don't know" I said slowly.

"But you knew they were coming for me, you knew, otherwise you wouldn't have written that note"

"I didn't write a note" I said for the second time that week. I watched the shadow of Sakura clench her fists. "Come on lets eat" I said and she

followed me silently. Suddenly it was as if someone had taken a universal remote control and pushed the mute button. I turned and it was as if

slow motion had taken over gravity. I saw a cloaked figure dash out behind Sakura _**'Atasutiki' **_the shine of a polished blade catching the sunlight,

aimed for the heart. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**_read and review!!_**

* * *


	11. Town

ahhhhhh sorry but im back finaly, sorry its so short..but i just need to see if anybody cares if i continue this or not

* * *

SAKURA P.O.V.

I heard his shout and turned dropped to my knees the knife slicing through the air were I had been seconds ago.

NORMAL P.O.V.

She looked up her pink tresses curling under her chin as he moved. With a flash she was gone, dirt swirling up into the mans face. "Jerk" she

muttered from above him and he threw himself out of the way. Her fist slammed into the ground and a explosion sounded through the air as the

ground groaned and shattered throwing debris into the air. The man grunted as his shoulder grinded into the ground.

"Don't even think about it" Sakura growled as she saw the Uchihas muscles jump beneath his skin as he went to jump in and fight. She dashed

beside him and went after the man _**'he's just a filler, not even an important member of the atasutki'**_ she leapt at the man who dodged

grabbing a hold of he foot and flipped her against the ground.

"Uggghhhh!!!" she chocked as blood and grit filled her mouth mixing with her saliva. She turned her head to the side and spat it to the torn

ground yelping as the mans knife dug into her thigh. "JACKASS!!!!!!!" she screeched swinging her free leg up the heal of her foot connecting

under his chin. She smirked hearing the satisfying crunch as his limp body slammed into a tree. The man was dazed as she scrambled to her feet

and dashed forward. Her eyes widened as a hand grabbed he wrist and whirled around. Her body ramming into Sasukes.

"You don't need to kill him" he said smoothly in her ear causing the haruno to shiver and him off of her.

"I wasn't going to kill him, just knock him out" she spat and turned around in dismay to find that the man had disappeared while they had been

arguing. "Oh great now he's gone!! Thanks a lot!!" she growled, her jade orbs alight with anger. The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk, setting the

girls heart all a flutter.

"You can catch him later" he shrugged and turned from her and strolled off "Come on lets go, hurry up I'm hungry"

She scowled at his retreating figure…The bustling of the crowd surprised her _**'I didn't know this many people lived in sound, so many**_

_** civilians just like Konoha'**_ She kicked up dust with her feet as she observed the other people milling around. A love drunk couple sauntered

past them as a mother with a child whining for a puppy went the other direction. "I didn't expect this" Sakura murmured and was surprised when

Sasuke looked over at her.

"Most are, most people don't realize that the village hidden in the sound is actually a village, its not just a base that Orochimaru has created but

an actual villages just like those of the other hidden villages" He looked around at the people, normal day people out shopping, arguing. She

looked at him studying his thoughtful expression. He looked at her and then looked away just as quickly as they entered a small shop.

"SAKURA!!!!" a voice called and she turned to see the young brunette Kyo dashing through the crowd towards them. She heard Sasuke grunt in

annoyance as the man showed up.

"s-s-s-s-sakura" kyo panted leaning over and Sakura laughed .

"Well hello to you to" she smiled and he beamed but his expression soured as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Oh I didn't know you had company"

"Oh its fine how about you join us for lunch" she said unaware of the tension rolling between the two males.

"Sakura I thought Orochimaru said I was supposed to be taking you to lunch" he said tartly and Sakura frowned.

"Yes but he didn't say anything about others not being able to join us" she said placing her hand on her hips.

"Hn" he headed in leaving the other two in the baking sun.

"come on" Sakura said going into the shop rubbing her eyes as she waited them to adjust to the lighting inside, it was dim compared the glare of

the sun outside. She spotted him sitting down at a table that only had three seats. Two on one side and one on the other. The glare he sent her

spoke clearly, you sit by me or there will be consequences .

She had half a mind to sit in the single chair just to see what he would do, but she didn't want to cause a scene so she plopped angrily down in

the chair beside him while kyo sat opposite of them. An awkward silence followed. "SOOOOOO" Sakura cleared her throat looking at kyo "Um

what were you doing in town today"

"oh well its my day off so I was going to look at some new scrolls that the scroll keeper told me he got in" he said looking at his hands in his lap.

"Oh that's cool! What kind are you interested in?"

"Well they were mostly about water Justus; I prefer to work with that element"

"Really that's what most girls go after" Sasuke said suddenly and Kyo blushed horribly as Sakura slapped his arm.

"Oh will you knock it off!!"

"…Hn" _**'hahaha idiot'**_

"Just ignore him Kyo he's just an egotistical child" she said flippantly earning her a dagger like glare from the young brazen male.

"How did you come to sound" Kyo asked and the Haruno's face darkend.

"I invited her for training" Sasuke said quickly and Sakura opened her mouth but snapped it shut bolting up straight in her sheet when Sasuke

squeezed her thigh in warning. "Right Saku-RA!" he flinched as she grabbed his fingers and squeezed them till near breaking point.

"Well yes Sasuke dear, that was quite right, you said you missed me and needed a training partner" she said sweetly and Sasuke glared.

"I did not say I missed you" he hissed in her face his eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh but I read between the lines!" she hissed back.

"um " kyo began

"WHAT!!!!!" the pair said in unison whipping around to face him, he quickly leaned back.

"Don't you yell at him!!!" she snapped at Sasuke.

"Ill yell at who I damn well please! I am a Uchiha!!!"

"Oh you're a Uchiha!!! What an excuse to be a jackass!!!"

"Don't you dare call me a jack-"

"Im a HARUNO I can call anybody whatever I please!!!!"

Neither of them noticed as Kyo slid out of his chair quietly and crept out of the restaurant, as several of the other patrons did as well. The pair

cleared themselves a path through the crowd as they fought, they had even fought through lunch and even as they walked.

"Well at least my hair doesn't stick up like a chickens ass!!!"

"Well at least I don't have people wondering If I die mine because I look like I cant even die my hair the right color!"

"Oh ouch that hurt! Oh and that was sarcasm! But I don't understand your smallish brain to comprehend that!!" she snapped as they made It

outside her door.

"well I'd like to leave you with one thought, but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it!"

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent."

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn.!" She snapped opening the door of her bedroom still facing him.

"Well good but I thought you out to know every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege!"

"You jerk!!!" she gasped and Sasuke smirked only to gape as she slapped him across the face and then slammed the door in it. Leaving him with

a throbbing cheek and a dropped jaw.

"hnn" he rubbed his cheek as he walked to his room through the empty stone hall. "That girl drives me crazy!!" he growled as he flopped on his

bed the springs protesting and the silk hissing around him. "dammit!" he ran his short nails through his hair in frutration as he winked out the

torches with a flick of his hand and rolled on his side. Images played across his closed eyes lids as he tried to sleep. The last thing he

remembered was the sight of the pink haired kunochi her face flushed as her eyes sparked with anger, a warmth stormed in his stomach, a

feeling that had assaulted him in his past.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Drip

hey guys im back. heres a chappe I hope you really like this one..I do

disclaimer- i disclaim

oh and plus the small lines ive been using to show changing view points this uploader wont let me use them so sorry :(

* * *

Drip…drip…drip…

Dripdrip…dripdrip…dripdrip

Dripdripdrip…dripdripdrip….dripdripdrip

…drown…

Jade eyes peered into a gray painted sky with a frown of disappointment. "Looks like rain is on its way" Sakura said pulling down the hand she had used as a habit to shield her eyes

from angry rays of a boiling sun.

"Well that's a good thing though, we haven't had rain in a week and that's not a good thing in the spring around here" Kyo said leaning back, his shoulders propped against a tree as his

own chocolate eyes rested on the pinkette propped delicately on a rock His eyes traveled ,hidden, across her movements as she stood. Her shadow danced barely visible as she moved to

the side. "So I guess Sasukes is busy today?" he asked his voice having a slight edge. Sakuras eyebrow arched but she paid no attention to the change in atmosphere.

"Possibly, but I don't know. Don't really care nor pay attention to his schedule" she said looking over her shoulder at him, pink hair stands clumping up against her cheek and shoulder as

she did this.

"Ah"

"Why?"

"No reason"

"You know you're a bad liar Kyo" she said cocking her hip and placing her clothed hands upon them as she sidled towards him. His body straightened as his head tilted forward slightly a

smile curling up his male mouth.

"Well what did I mean" he said bending slightly at the waist his hands shoved into his pockets.

"It could be many things" she murmured tilting her head back to look at him her body a mere inch away from his "I know what's been on your mind recently Kyo"

"Ehh" he let out a small sound of surprise stirred in with embarrassment as his cheeks flushed almost invisibly. "Do you know?" he said leaning deeper into the area of claimed personal

space.

"Well…" she said airily looking up at him and then straightened, her body arcing up energy pulsing through the fibers of her very muscles "To train!"

"Huh" he slumped down a look of disbelief on his face and a hold of disappointment on his body.

"Of course! You watch my every move! Body changing positions! You're just itching for a fight!" she turned her fists in air to frown as she saw him, then she paused as a splash of water

hit her cheek, and then a sudden down pour slammed down into the earth.

"Eyahhhhh!" they screamed in unison as the water beat them, scratched them and screamed like a thousand tortured souls and then…stopped.

"What the fuck!" Kyo swore and looked up un shielding his eyes and looked up hesitantly. Sakura uncurled from her half fetal position and rose to standing.

"That was…"

"Freakish" Kyo exclaimed and Sakura nodded mutely _**'like my water this morning'**_

_**Flashback **_

Water poured down as steam rolled up through the air in small curling circles flatting as they reached the sweating ceiling. "Finally the fucking water heater is working" The pinkette

murmured in delight tilting her head back, her hands running down over her thin pale form followed by rivulets of hot water. She bent over hair clinging to her cheeks as she lathered up

white washcloth into a sudsy mountain of soap. She hummed a random tune as she began to paint her body with suds when suddenly her shower head began to whine and stopped.

She froze in soapy coated horror _**'what happened to my water!'**_

There was a loud screech from the showerhead and icy water shot out of its manufactured holes. "EYYYAAHHHHH COOOLLLLLLDDDDDDDD!" she screeched and leapt backwards her cry

echoing as he feet slid out from under her and her teenage body met air all alone and then slammed into the floor with a painful hello. She swore clutching her head and damming to hell

the existence of slippery floors and gravity. Suddenly the water changed back into a hot cascade of water producing steam. She looked up disgruntled and pushing soap out of her eyes

_**'What the hell!' **_

_**_Flashback Over_**_

"Sakura?"

"huh?" the pinkette shook her head bringing her mind out of the past and into the present. Kyo watched her concern on his face.

"you were spaced completely out"

"oh um ya sorry just thinking of some stuff" she looked back up at the sky. The clouds rumbled slightly as the rolled and climbed up on top of each other as if fighting to see who could

cover the most skies the darkest and the fastest.

"They're hanging low and looking heavy" kyo commented also turning his attention the churning skies above their young heads. "Seems like we will get some rain"

"Ya" the pinkette sighed from deep in her lungs and then straightened her long female body. Her fist pumped in the air, a habit she had picked up from her blond haired ramen obsessed

teammate, "lets get some training down while we can!" she cried

"ughhhhhhhhhhhhh" kyo groaned _**' I had something else in mind'**_ but never less he followed the pink haired medic out to the training field with a slump in his shoulders. But a barely

visible smirk touched his mouth as he felt the intense stare of obsidian orbs into his back_** 'Uchiha'**_

The Uchiha boy let his posture suffer as he leaned against one of the many door frames of their current hideout residence. He stared at the retreating back of the shinobi kyo. His scowl

reached into the eyes of the fire wielding male but if anybody had come by watching him they would have been bewildered at the softening in his eyes as they switched over the walking

body of the Konoha medic. He shook himself mentally ripping his eyes from her retreating silhouette as a calmness and warmth settled into his stomach and the heightened beating of his

teenage heart.

'_**Must have ate something bad for breakfast' **_he dismissed as something as simple as that not wishing to dwell on it any farther._** 'I should go train as well. This looks like a nasty **_

_**storm is building so who knows how long it will be before I can go out and train again….I will have to find somewhere else for it looks like they were heading out to the **_

_**training field, I just want to be alone, not having to listen to her annoying voice or his for that matter' He**_ straightened from that position and with a last uncontrolled glance over

his shoulder he headed out.

"Miserable!" Sakura spat as she shut the door of her room, she dripped onto her floor as she made it to her bathroom. The storm had come on fast and come on sudden nearly drowning

them within a minute. She tried off her hair with a towel and pulled if off blowing up strands of hair from the corner of her cotton candy colored mouth. She scowled, her hair was

beginning to curl and flip in places.

"And of course it was this morning that I actually chose to have it blow dried just so it wouldn't do this!" She dropped the towel on the toilet seat and proceeded to shed her clothes into

wet plops on the floor. She jumped slightly as thunder once again slammed into the air. She couldn't see any lighting due to the fact of no windows but it didn't bother her at the moment.

She jogged across the stone floor and opted pulling on a cherry read tank and another pair of her black shorts. "I really need to do laundry tomorrow" she muttered and began to go and

pick up her wet clothes to wring them out.

Hissing laughter could be heard from the head snakes chamber. He looked out the window at the sheets of rain, might as well have been some one empting buckets from the heavens _**' **_

_**well thissss wasss unpredicted. But thisss might actually pusshh thingzzz faster than I originally had planned!'**_

There was knocking on the door and Sakura looked up surprised. "ummm come in?" the door opened to reveal one of the servants. She had a scroll in hand.

"Orochimaru ordered that this scroll be delivered to the young master Uchiha specifically by you" she stated flatly.

"What!" the medic whined "why do I have to do it!"

"that is not my business to know, that's just what I was told"

"but-"

"Orochimaru gave an order"

"..fine" she dropped her medical book down on the short nightstand and got up to retrieve the scroll. The maid pressed it into her hand and turn abruptly and left. Sakura heaved a sigh

_**'I'll just go and deliver this quick like and come back so I can get back to important things' **_She began the unwillingly walk to the Uchiha room. She froze and stepped back to make

sure the gloom wasn't tricking her eyes. She stared at the river outside of the hideout. It had only been about an hour but the river had risen and was swelling around the edges like a

pastry does in a hot oven. _**' If that overflows this place will be completely flooded in water within minutes'**_ She shook her head _**'calm' **_She picked up her pace in the dusty hallway

and shoved the door open when she got to Sasukes room.

"Sasuke the river it's-"her words fell short when she realized he wasn't in his room. She looked around disbelief and annoyance. Her body slowed as her ears picked up the distinct sound

of a shower running. "Well at least he's here" she muttered and tossed the scroll on the bed. "But I don't feel like waiting" She turned with a sigh but jumped in surprise as a loud clap of

thunder screamed in the sky and actually shook the ground. In panic she let out a shrill scream as she slipped on scrolls the Uchiha had left on the ground and she fell back with a yelp as

the lights went out. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the floor but it never came.A gasp of surprise took over her voice as not a stone floor met her back but instead a wet

body.

"Annoying" She heard Sasuke mutter from above her. Her voice was lost her face heard up. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower for his skin was hot and wet as she leaned

against his naked chest. She straightened but the Uchiha didn't release his grip on her wrist or the other on her waist, that he had used to stop her predestined fall . She jumped back

slightly as thunder clapped again as if proud of it for scaring the kunochi.

'_**At least he's wearing a towel'**_ she confirmed as she felt soft material against her thigh. "Sasuke you can let me go" she said quickly.

"The lights are out and you nearly killed yourself with them on and you could see where you were going. You think it will be any easier in the dark?"

"Hey!" she spat defensively

"hn" he fell silent and then his voice sounded again "what were you doing in my room anyways"

She blinked and tore her attention away from the heat of his hands "I was told to deliver a scroll "

"hn"

"Don't you hn! me Uchiha-"

"Hush!" he said suddenly and Sakura inhaled sharply as she felt the heat of his breath against her neck._**'eyyahhhhhh!'**_ There was noise outside In the hall which Sasuke was defiantly

listening to but Sakura was otherwise preoccupied. She tried to keep her breathing steady. Jade orbs widened as his other hand dropped from her wrist to the outcome of his hands both

holding their place on her waist._** 'hes got big hands!**_

She was sure that if she been a couple inches smaller his hands would circle her waist completely. She swallowed eyes wide as she felt him breath against her neck. "Sakura "he said

suddenly and she turned her head sharply. "Do you know what's going on outside?" he asked but the kunochi didn't really comprehend what he was saying. Her mind might as well have

been laying on the floor for she had lost all thought processing the moment she felt his hot breath against her gaping mouth.

"Saku-" his voice trailed off and Sakura swallowed. _**'eh ehe eh eh eh eh eh eheh !'**_ She calmed her short circuiting mind as she heard the Uchiha suck in a shaky breath. She felt herself

relax against the strong chest of her old teammate her eyes fluttering shut as his nose bumped against hers gently…

Drip…drip…drip…

Dripdrip…dripdrip…dripdrip

Dripdripdrip…dripdripdrip….dripdripdrip

…drown…

* * *

plllzzzz i live off of reviews...not really but i like them tell what you like or dont like and sorry I tried to keep them in character but im not sure if ive gotten it yet, plz tell me what you think


	13. A drip is what started the flood

Heres the next update..thanks for the those who reviewd :) makes me happy

* * *

Crash!

Crash! Swirl!

Crash! Swirl! Rush!

Crash! Swirl! Rush! Scream…

"Saku-" his voice trailed off and Sakura swallowed. _**'eh ehe eh eh eh eh eh eheh !'**_ She calmed her short circuiting mind as she heard the Uchiha suck in a shaky breath. She felt herself

relax against the strong chest of her old teammate her eyes fluttering shut as his nose bumped against hers gently…

'_**Sasuke….'**_ She drew in a small breath as she felt his cheek brush against hers. Her body gave way to goosebumps and shivers as one of his strong hands left her waist to slide a finger

against the porcelain skin underneath her chin. There was a stark difference between her skin and the rough calluses of his hands representing hard fire training and work. She pressed

into his touch letting out a small sigh as she felt his hot breath very close against her cheek.

Even though the thunder screamed outside mixing with the screaming in panic echoing in the hall, the cherry blossom named girl could only focus on the electricity that the young male

sent through her with his mere presence. In the dark they couldn't see each other but each other's bodies were close enough that sight was a luxury they could have lived without.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, there was that scent of strawberries again, she had the strongest shampoo that he ever had contact with, we'll probably the only other shampoo had ever had

contact with outside of his own. He felt her body tremble with each raspy breath. A feeling of excitement, nervous and pure primal want rolled together with one other element he couldn't

label, it all rolled in the pit of the young fire wielders stomach.

He'd probably get stabbed before he admitted that this indeed actually scared him. This among other turbulent things had been happening ever since the kunochi had showed up in the

hide out against her will. It had him on the edge more than usual. He was getting pissed off and he was going to solve this problem even it killed him in the process.

He swallowed noiselessly and held his former teammate tightly and with a frisk of determination he breathed against her mouth and leaned in swiftly.

"WE ARE TAKING ON WATER IT SHATTERED DOWN IN THE SOUTH MAIN HALL!"

The awkward teen pair sprung apart with shaky muscles and tense breathing. Sakura didn't move but the rustling and yanking open of wooden dresser drawers signaled that the other

person was indeed moving. The next thing she knew the door was swung open and even the lamps in the hall had been snuffed. "Must be a jutsu created storm if it snuffed out the

lamps before any intrusion of water" Sasuke said gruffly and Sakura merely nodded walking towards the direction of his voice.

"eh!" she stepped back as water began to leak into the room and onto her feet. Sasuke shuffled to the side as well as footsteps filled the hallway as maids ran to and fro amongst each

other carry lit torches.

'_**Oh duh am I ever an idiot' **_a small flame twirled in circles on his index finger as he grabbed the nearest torch and lit it. The light cast on his face casting shadows and Sakura swallowed

shallowly and looked around for another torch to call her own. She grabbed one off the wall and headed over to Sasuke.

'_**Normal normal normal normal' **_it made it much easier for her when Sasuke merely swept his torch over hers to spread the flickering flame and he headed out not really caring if she

followed or what not. She shook her head _**'Sakura. MEDIC. Check to make sure no one has been injured'**_ She grabbed the door before it slammed out and stepped into the hallway.

Instinctively lifting up her dominant leg as her shoe caused splashing. _**"the river must have finally flooded, and the drought stricken ground couldn't hold any of it, the shatter **_

_**must have been one of the lower windows and it must have filled the lower levels already and has made itself up here already' **_she looked down at her feet , the water up to her

ankles _**'this level has already taken on about 2.5 inches of water and is continuing to rise…this isn't a natural storm..jutsu…but who here could create such a….nobody, it has**_

_** to be someone on the outside'**_

"Sakura there you are" a voice cried in relief and kyo ran up to her "we have to evacuate Orochimaru said this entire place is going to be under in several minutes"

"Alright!" _**'Oh did he now' **_followed the young male as he ran through the hallways crowded with sound shinobi and many servants. She stopped and as she noticed a women struggling

with several children. She grabbed Kyo's arm and pulled him back "hurry and help!" she said and the male hesitated in panic but nodded and followed her. She scooped up a child in each

arm and kyo followed suit leaving the women with two kids. The lady looked at her with blunt relief in her eyes.

The pink haired medic cracked a smile but said seriously "hurry we need to get out of here" she said and began to run up the hall cradling the two crying children in her arms. She got

outside and froze in shock. Her feet sank into marshy land that used to crack and croak with drought. "My hell" she breathed her hair whipped around her face as she stared at the

screaming river. It had swollen to the extreme and its waves raged over the banks and choked the earth around with water, drowning the water thirsty land.

She could feel the weight of the air in her lungs and the clouds that hung over them in rolling struggling masses. The people that raced by her colored with panic were mere background

noise as she stared in disbelief at Mother Nature's toyed with disaster. She shook her head and began to follow the mass of people up to higher ground, a safe house from floods with a

barrier of Justus around it just in case . She placed the children back with the maids as she found them and ran out into the weather to help. They stared at her in shock, as their very

own prisoner braved the weather just to help them.

'_**I think that, that's almost everybody' **_she looked around but froze in horror as over the wind, water and thunder she heard the shrill screaming of a child. "No!" she turned towards

the river and she broke into a sprint as she watched a small pigtailed head reappear only to disappear once again into the crashing waves. Small hands grabbed at nothing in panic as

the little girl tried to keep above water and in reach of air. All of her medics to do and don'ts flew out of her mind as the pink haired kunochi hurled herself into the water.

Sasuke sat in a corner amidst the crying and the shouting his eyes trained on the doorway. He had watched the kunochi come in with children and then leave with empty arms and had

yet to return. He looked over as he felt eyes burning into him. His obsidian orbs clashed with empty yellow ones. A smirk curled up on his leaders face and Sasuke clutched at the handle

of his Uchiha in crested katana _**'bastard he's trying to activate her curse isn't he..To go to this extent…over my dead body!'**_ the young male jumped to his feet and headed out the

door. His hand sat at his brow to shield his eyes from the rain that came down in icy sheets. He was one of the last few soppy souls left outside in the horrid storm.

He scanned the grounds looking for the mane of pink hair that stuck out even in the crowded streets of his home town. He frowned as he couldn't spot he girl. His attention was diverted

as he noticed a large group of women panicking by the river _**'idiots! They'll get swept away'**_ he ran/slid down till the bank.

"women you need to get inside! All of you!" he shouted annoyance written clearly on his face.

"It's one of the children! She's been tossed into the river!" one of them cried hysterically

"Its lil Nina!"

"But Sakura's jumped in after her!

At this the Uchiha shoved past the women to the edge of the newly sized river. He finally had found the swash of pink that he had been searching for.

Sakura sputtered as she clung to the jagged rock that still showed in the river. She spluttered gasping as icy water swept into her lungs. She held the ever crying child to her chest and

desperately sought to keep both of their heads above the waves. If she had been alone she could have gone limp and let the river sweep her away till she could grab a branch but the

child she held was too young to have any training of such sort.

She squinted against the roaring water towards the bank. Her heart leapt in her throat as he a much taller figure had joined the women._** 'Thank goodness! Sasuke is a shinobi he can**_

_** run and catch' **_She screamed his name as loud as possible and heaved her arm up and out.

Sasuke tensed lunging forward as he heard her scream and his eyes widened in disbelief_** 'what the hell women!' **_She had thrown the child into the air and the said girl was hurtling

towards him. The women around him screamed and Sasuke stumbled back arms open and fell back to the ground cradling the child in his arms.

He handed the crying child to the women as he stood up mud clinging to every aspect of his body. He pushed through the women his eyes wide as he watched the kunochi's gloved hand

fall below the water and disappear with the rest of her body.

Crash!

Crash! Swirl!

Crash! Swirl! Rush!

Crash! Swirl! Rush! Scream…

* * *

Hey thanks for reading...please leave a reveiw even if you dont really care for the story at least review and maybe why you dont, or tell me what you did like. Ecspecialy those who do like. My goal is to get at least 20 reviews on one chap..three stories later and it hasent happened yet...oh well anyways i try to update soon


	14. Wonderfully Akward

ANOTHER UPDATE! WEEEEEE IM UPDATING PRETTY QUCKLY IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF AND HEY I THINK THAT THIS IS OFFICALY MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! WHICH IS WEIRD SINCE IT TOOK ME THE SHORTES AMOUNT OF TIME TO WRITE BUT HEY I WAS IN THE ZONE!

ANYWAY ENJOY! THANK YOU REVIEWRS AND ALERTERS OH AND WHEN IT HAS AN X AND SAYS SASUKE SAKURA OR NORMAL THAT MEANS THAT UNDERNEATH THT IS A NEW VIEW POINT

* * *

Crackle….

Crackle…crack

Crackle….crack …..crack

Crackle…Crack….Crack…Roar

"mmmnn" _**' where am I?'**_ even my eyes felt water logged as I opened them to see the rocky ceiling. Judging by the moisture that clung to the stalagmites and the damp musty smelling

air, I was in a cave shielding me from the outside weather which I could hear. It threw a destructive tantrum like that of a toddler who didn't get the item they wanted from the toy aisle

_**'wait cave?'**_. The last thing I remembered was being filled with relief as Sasuke caught the crying child in his arms, then my hand slipping from the rock as my strength was finally sucked

away by the icy liquid named water, and it pulled me under.

The soft murmur and almost ghost like voice of a fire reached my ears, as I watched it's shadows cast along the ceiling. My cheek pressed against stone floor as I turned my head. I stared

into the dancing flames as they licked and caressed the wood like a man would to his beloved. My muscles protested silently as I moved to a sitting position, damp bangs sticking to my

face as I leaned into the blanket of warmth that the fire offered its creators.

'_**Creator! Exactly! Somebody had to have been its creator'**_ I pulled my leg underneath myself but stopped as I suddenly registered in my mind the cloth that slid down my shoulders to

pool in my lap, a damp white pile bearing the Uchiha symbol. My attention immediately swung over the fire and took in a silhouette that stood unmoving in the mouth of the cave. Heaving

my teenage body to standing I swayed unsteadily like that of a newborn filly on gangly legs. I walked over quietly to the Uchiha in the opening.

XNormal

Jade orbs glided over stoic features, cast into changing shadows by slicing lightning and flickering flame. The male's stance remained ridged as he stood watching the storm, well trained

arms crossed over a pale naked chest. "Sasuke" a female voice echoed in the nearly empty cave, making the consciousness of the young limber female known to her surroundings.

X Sasuke

'_**I saved her life so great her comes Sakura Haruno head of my fan club back in the dam village'**_

"Thank you" she said and then her voice fell silent. Once again shock played like children on monkey bars across all of his nervous systems. _**'Thank you! That's all nothing else No hug**_

_**no squeal no swooning?' **_My gaze slid back to my ex teammates face, she looked at me with gratitude mixed with fatigue.

"hn" was my reply and a look of defeat slid over her features briefly before being vanished like suds under the force of a running garden hose.

"Do you have any injuries?" she asked "..Besides the one on your back." Now this caught my attention _**'Injury on my back? When did that happen'**_ memory rushed through my brain of

the current events but I could find non what so ever. I tried to recall.

_**FLASHBACK **_

I tensed lunging forward as I heard her scream and my eyes widened in disbelief_** 'what the hell women!' **_She had thrown the child into the air and the said girl was hurtling towards him.

The women around me screamed and I stumbled back arms open and fell back to the ground cradling the child in my arms.

I handed the crying child to the women and stood up mud clinging to every aspect of my body. Pushing through the women eyes wide as I watched the kunochi's gloved hand fall below

the water and disappear with the rest of her body.

Adrenaline coursed through every microfiber of my body as my legs launched me into the water after the pink haired women. Cold water swarmed around my stealing the captured air

from my lungs. My legs and arms thrashed as I broke surface gulping air as a child gasped air upon entering the world from his mother's womb. My lungs expanded with oxygen to its max

and I dove under swimming hard with the current. My stinging eyes caught her limp form floating along the current, bubbles floating from her parted lips, her body rising and arching with

the bend of the water.

The muscles in my legs screamed as I kicked and reached for the girl. My large hand encircled her small wrist and pulled her body to mine than I kicked to the surface. The humid air stung

against my face and I coughed and held my hand under the medic nose, no breath. Her head lolled forward as I kicked to keep afloat among the swirling waves. I slumped her body over

my shoulder and with instinct began to beat her back with my white fist. Her body jerked violently as she began to retch, river water pouring from her lungs and back to where it

belonged.

Her body once again became unconsciousness but I could feel the weak rise and sinking of her chest as her body once again began to participate in the carbon dioxide and oxygen

exchange. Relief filled my core but I shook my head to clear it, my wet bangs smacking me with sharpness across my face, reminding me of the predicament we were currently in. I may be

the prodigy Uchiha, but I knew that when it came to battling the elements, even the top shinobi were at a disadvantage.

From there on the memory was a blur until my numb hand managed to get a solid grip on a rock that jutted out from the shore. With many grunts and swears I heaved myself and Sakura

up and onto the stony entrance of a cave. Her body rolled from my shoulder and to the natural floor as I collapsed onto the ground panting and spitting up water. My haggard gave

looked into the darkness that seemed to swallow cave walls. But I staggered to my stinging feet and picked up my unconscious partner and stumbled into the cave.

Upon observation I decided that this cave had once before harbored human beings, for a hollowed out fire pit was filled with ashes and a few pieces of fire wood sat along the back wall

of the miniature cave dwelling. I laid the medics limp body on the floor and quickly gathered the wood work and light a jutsu created fire and pulled the haruno girl towards it, close

enough to begin to dry her clothes but not enough to burn her. I pulled off my shirt and wrung it out, and with skilled practice whipped it in and out of the fire without catching the thin

material on fire. _**'It's still damp but at least it's warm, and the fire will dry it out'**_ I draped it over the unconscious form. I knew I had to keep her warm or risk hypothermia.

I sat down by the fire resolving myself to watch the flames as I waited for my own self to dry off.

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

'_**When did I get that injury?'**_ I frowned as I came up with no solution to my aggravated question.

"Well come by the fire so I can heal it before it causes problems" she said and headed back over to the fire. The adolescent teen in me wanted to stay where I was just to be rebellious.

_**'But Uchihas are mature, mature and smart' **_so I instead followed her and sat down cross legged, my back to her. I watched her elongated shadow kneel down behind me and raise

her hands up. My eyes widened as the sensation, it felt like warm bath water pouring over my back, like the water that mothers lovingly bather their infants in. There was a slight tugging

sensation over the spot where she said the wound was.

My eyes drooped sleepily as the bathwater sensation continued on and I found my raven colored head bowing forward in exhaustion. Within a minute I swore I was about to fall asleep.

"Sasuke I'm done" her voice broke the comfortable silence, my head and back straightened, immediately broken from the feeling enhanced stupor."Sasuke" her voice questioned with

worry and she kneeled forward.

"Thanks" I muttered scooting away and swaying onto my sandaled feet. I could feel her jade gaze burning into the skin of my back as I kept it to her.

"You're welcome" she said softly and I cast a glance at her. She had not gotten off of her knees and she watched me, her small now gloveless hands folded neatly in her lap. "Sasuke?"

"hn"

"we really should lay down and rest"

"…"

"this is a jutsu created fire is it not?"

"hn"

"…I'll take that as a yes. Well anyways because it is so small and laced with chakra, it should not go rampant, plus all of the humidity we should be able to just add a little more fire wood

and then be able to rest without worry"

"Hn" I grunted and headed over to grab more wood as my response. I heard her heave a sigh that echoed around the cave gently but she said no more. I picked up a couple pieces of

spare wood and tossed them into the fire.

"Sorry" I muttered almost inaudible as Sakura had to jump away from the sparks my actions caused. She heaved a sigh and got to her feet once more and pulled my shirt into the air with

her in unison. Her arm stretched out and I took my shirt from her shrugging it on.

"Thank you…again" she said her jade orbs following my every move.

"Hn " I sat down carefully among the rocky floor as she settled on one side of the fire. I laid down scowling , my back to the singing fire and to the pink haired women.

X Sakura

I watched as he laid down his back to me, raven spiked hair mused as he pressed his milk white cheek onto his arm as a makeshift pillow. I draped my arms over my knees watching him

try to sleep as my own fatigue began to lull me to sleep. I scooted down getting as comfortable as possible on this natural earth floor and closed my eyes welcoming the unconsciousness

that opened the door to itself upon my arrival.

XSasuke

My eyes fluttered open once again as I woke up, I had been restless the whole night?...day? I couldn't tell for the storm still continued outside. I pushed myself up but my body grew

ridged as my eyes took in the emptiness on the other side of the fire. Panic coiled in my stomach as I launched to my feet."SAKURA!"

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Her voice directed my glance to the mouth of the cave where the kunochi sat. Alarm and concern pulsed in her jade irises and she was on her knees facing me. "Nothing" I said quickly and

annoyance passed over her features.

"Then don't cry out like that idiot! Give me a heart attacks why don't you!" She sat down hard with a wince of regret and shook her head. "ugh men! Always quick to jump to conclusions.

Hot head Uchiha"

XNormal

"What the fuck Is your problem!" Sasuke exclaimed his anger spiking at the comment. "Uchihas d-…what are you staring at me for" His obsidian glare cut over the fire and into the girl who

stared at him hard.

"I'm trying to imagine you with a personality outside of the Uchiha ego." She said flatly and this caused the young fire wielders jaw to clench in anger and he spat angrily .

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce"

"I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter."

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

She snorted rolling her eyes "His teeth are brighter than he is."

"Save your breath. You'll need it to blow up your date."

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma?"

"I never forget a face...but in your case I'll make an exception!"

"100,000 sperm to choose from and you were the fastest."

"Whatever kind of look you were going for, you missed."

"I'd like to leave you with one thought, but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it!"

"Someone said that you are not fit to sleep with pigs. I stuck up for the pigs."

She rolled her eyes turning to him and said to herself loudly "He's not stupid; he's possessed by a retarded ghost."

The Uchiha stared at her in disbelief "What the hell is wrong with you! Where'd the fuck did that come from!"

"I'm pretty sure your parents asked the same question when the doctor came back with you!" She smirked but the triumphant expression faltered as she saw his obsidian eyes darkened.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, I went too far" he voice fell to a ashamed whisper. He just looked at her and sat back down.

'_**How could I have been so stupid? That topic is taboo with him'**_ She turned her gaze back to the water that lapped up against the path leading into the cave as the storm raged on

filling the silence that stretched like a heavy blanket over the two shinobi teenagers. "If the storm continues much longer we will have to move to a higher place. The river is still rising"

she said clearly and she was only met with silence. A clap of thunder shook the ground and the haruno shrieked flinching and covering her ears "Sasu- her voice cut out like that of a

skipping CD as she turned to see him leaning over her "-ke" she swallowed as he dropped to his knees looking at her.

Jade irises clashed with obsidian orbs as they stared at each other both 16 year old minds taking a small trip back in time. The last time the thunder had put them in this close proximity

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Sasuke the river it's-"her words fell short when she realized he wasn't in his room. She looked around disbelief and annoyance. Her body slowed as her ears picked up the distinct sound

of a shower running. "Well at least he's here" she muttered and tossed the scroll on the bed. "But I don't feel like waiting" She turned with a sigh but jumped in surprise as a loud clap of

thunder screamed in the sky and actually shook the ground. In panic she let out a shrill scream as she slipped on scrolls the Uchiha had left on the ground and she fell back with a yelp as

the lights went out. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the floor but it never came.A gasp of surprise took over her voice as not a stone floor met her back but instead a wet body.

"Annoying" She heard Sasuke mutter from above her. Her voice was lost her face heard up. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower for his skin was hot and wet as she leaned

against his naked chest. She straightened but the Uchiha didn't release his grip on her wrist or the other on her waist, that he had used to stop her predestined fall . She jumped back

slightly as thunder clapped again as if proud of it for scaring the kunochi.

'_**At least he's wearing a towel'**_ she confirmed as she felt soft material against her thigh. "Sasuke you can let me go" she said quickly.

"The lights are out and you nearly killed yourself with them on and you could see where you were going. You think it will be any easier in the dark?"

"Hey!" she spat defensively

"hn" he fell silent and then his voice sounded again "what were you doing in my room anyways"

She blinked and tore her attention away from the heat of his hands "I was told to deliver a scroll "

"hn"

"Don't you hn! me Uchiha-"

"Hush!" he said suddenly and Sakura inhaled sharply as she felt the heat of his breath against her neck._**'eyyahhhhhh!'**_ There was noise outside In the hall which Sasuke was defiantly

listening to but Sakura was otherwise preoccupied. She tried to keep her breathing steady. Jade orbs widened as his other hand dropped from her wrist to the outcome of his hands both

holding their place on her waist._** 'hes got big hands!**_

She was sure that if she been a couple inches smaller his hands would circle her waist completely. She swallowed eyes wide as she felt him breath against her neck. "Sakura "he said

suddenly and she turned her head sharply. "Do you know what's going on outside?" he asked but the kunochi didn't really comprehend what he was saying. Her mind might as well have

been laying on the floor for she had lost all thought processing the moment she felt his hot breath against her gaping mouth.

"Saku-" his voice trailed off and Sakura swallowed. _**'eh ehe eh eh eh eh eh eheh !'**_ She calmed her short circuiting mind as she heard the Uchiha suck in a shaky breath. She felt herself

relax against the strong chest of her old teammate her eyes fluttering shut as his nose bumped against hers gently.

"Saku-" his voice trailed off and Sakura swallowed. _**'eh ehe eh eh eh eh eh eheh !'**_ She calmed her short circuiting mind as she heard the Uchiha suck in a shaky breath. She felt herself

relax against the strong chest of her old teammate her eyes fluttering shut as his nose bumped against hers gently…

X Sakura

'_**Sasuke….'**_ She drew in a small breath as she felt his cheek brush against hers. Her body gave way to goosebumps and shivers as one of his strong hands left her waist to slide a finger

against the porcelain skin underneath her chin. There was a stark difference between her skin and the rough calluses of his hands representing hard fire training and work. She pressed

into his touch letting out a small sigh as she felt his hot breath very close against her cheek.

Even though the thunder screamed outside mixing with the screaming in panic echoing in the hall, the cherry blossom named girl could only focus on the electricity that the young male

sent through her with his mere presence. In the dark they couldn't see each other but each other's bodies were close enough that sight was a luxury they could have lived without.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, there was that scent of strawberries again, she had the strongest shampoo that he ever had contact with, we'll probably the only other shampoo had ever had

contact with outside of his own. He felt her body tremble with each raspy breath. A feeling of excitement, nervous and pure primal want rolled together with one other element he couldn't

label, it all rolled in the pit of the young fire wielders stomach.

He'd probably get stabbed before he admitted that this indeed actually scared him. This among other turbulent things had been happening ever since the kunochi had showed up in the

hide out against her will. It had him on the edge more than usual. He was getting pissed off and he was going to solve this problem even it killed him in the process.

He swallowed noiselessly and held his former teammate tightly and with a frisk of determination he breathed against her mouth and leaned in swiftly.

"WE ARE TAKING ON WATER IT SHATTERED DOWN IN THE SOUTH MAIN HALL!"

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Both teens brought their wandering minds back to the wet present with a shake of the head.

"Sasuke I really am sorry" she whispered

"I know" was his simple reply and Sakura smiled knowing that at least getting a reply from him meant she was forgiven.

"you hate thunderstorms" he observed quietly.

"No" she said thoughtfully staring out into the sheet of rain "I actually do enjoy them immensely, it's just that this thunder is a little stronger than I'm used to dealing with and the times

when it sounds is completely random and it continues to catch me off guard" she looked back at him.

"Shinobi...are supposed to explore and discover am I right"

"Yes to broaden our horizon and skills"

"In everything?"

"Well..Basically I guess..ya sure"

"So I can say that this is training then" he said dropping to his knees and she looked at his slightly damp appearance in confusion.

"What are you…" her voice dropped to that of the noise of a feather as Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke, Sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, the Konoha prodigy kissed her. Her eyes

widened as his nose bumped her clumsily, his forehead somehow colliding with hers and he kissed her with bruising force.

"ouch!" she whined as her head hit the wall when he pushed her against the wall his hands digging into her shoulders. Her eyes watered as she tried to kiss him back but his movements

were uncoordinated and his mouth sloppily moved over hers. He kissed her as if he were fighting an enemy shinobi, forcefully and brutally, she felt as if she was being attacked. She

gagged as he pushed his tongue past her lips. "sas-" she punched him in the chest and sent him back into the ground. Silence followed as the pair stared at each other, one in horror and

the other in disgust

"What the hell!" she gasped and Sasuke stared at her as she whipped her hand with the back of her naked hand.

"What the fuck!" She screamed clinging to the wall as she pushed herself up and scrambled as far away from him. "Don't!" she snarled as he reached for her.

"What in the world urged you to do that? To…to….To Assault Me!"

"…"

"Well answer me!" her shrill voice bounced along the walls of the cave and slung around back to their ears like a boomerang does to its master.

"I…I don't know" he said gruffly and she looked at him in disbelief then her defensives melted down slightly as she looked at his eyes, they were filled with confusion and anger and….

"Training right" She said softly as she came forward, this time her kneeling in front of him. ""Shinobi...are supposed to explore and discover am I right" she said softly repeating his words

from before. His eyes darted from her face and away and back as he nodded. "So I can say this is training then" the kunochi whispered and leaned in this time kissing him.

Obsidian eyes widened and his first instinct was to knock the girl away, but instead he followed suit and shut his eyes. _**'Training' **_His mouth followed hers gently as she kissed him softly

her hands resting against his purple clothed knees for balance. There was no rush, no violence, just smooth flow. He tilted his head opposite hers when she touched that cheek allowing

the girl to deepen the kiss.

Pale masculine hands fluttered nervously unsure what to do as warmth piled up in his stomach as his body heated up as if he had sunburn. _**'Closer' **_His hand settled for the small dip of

her lower back and pulled her body flush against his, male against female, natures perfect puzzle pieces.

His free hand found anchor in her pink locks, he slid his fingers through them fisting them into rosette strands and kissed her harder, but gently. One small arm draped over his neck for

balance, her hand clutching the damp cloth of his shirt and another mirrored his own and slid into his own raven colored hair.

Sakura gave a small noise of appreciation as he rocked to his knees and carefully laid her against the fire warmed floor and his body pressed to hers, he remained on battle worn knees

slightly as not to drop his full weight on her and crush her . She swore she had swallowed the sun as her body heated up and her cheeks reddened to cherry without the help of blush. If

delight grew flowers and she was a florist she would be the richest women in the world. Clinging to Sasuke kissing him back, her head buzzing as if a hive of bees. Being kidnapped, the

storm, the fights and this kiss, everything was becoming wonderfully awkward.

Crackle….

Crackle…crack

Crackle….crack …..crack

Crackle…Crack….Crack…Roar

* * *

yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa OK DONT FORGET TO FEED THE LITTLE BUTTON ABOVE ME HES GETTING HUNGRY! HELP THE HUNGER AND FEED HIM THE REVIEWS HE SO DELIGHTLYFULLY WANTS

(NA) YAY THERE YOU GO AND ABOUT THE KISS THING...I THINK EVERY FANFICTION IVE EVER READ HAS IF SAKURA GETS ANGRY THEY STILL HAVE THE MOST ROMANTIC KISS WITH NO AKWARDNESS AND IF ITS ROUGH HE GOES GENTLE AND IT LEADS TO SEX...BUT NO I WANTED TO BE DIFFERNT! PLUS I DIDNT FEEL A ROMANTIC KISS AT FIRST REALLY MATCHED THIS STORY...I WAS SKEPTICAL ABOUT (IS ANYBODY STILL READING THIS?) ADDING A NICE KISS SCENE BUT HEY WHATS DONE IS DONE...BUT NOW THT i LOOK AT MY STORY IT STILL SEEMS SHORT AHHHHHH IT CAME TO 10 PAGES ON WORD!


	15. Attempts

ok wow way long wait i so sorry but remember that busy schedule I described to u when i started the story...well thas happening again except double the hw and college h plus my responsibilties have practicly doubled with being an upperclassmen anyways here you go plz review! im leaving for a meet tommorow at 3 and cant wait to read your comments when I get back at 1 sunday morning!...maybe ill sleep a lil first...

* * *

Review:

So I can say that this is training then" he said dropping to his knees and she looked at his slightly damp appearance in confusion.

"What are you…" her voice dropped to that of the noise of a feather as Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke, Sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, the Konoha prodigy kissed her. Her eyes

widened as his nose bumped her clumsily, his forehead somehow colliding with hers and he kissed her with bruising force.

"ouch!" she whined as her head hit the wall when he pushed her against the wall his hands digging into her shoulders. Her eyes watered as she tried to kiss him back but his movements

were uncoordinated and his mouth sloppily moved over hers. He kissed her as if he were fighting an enemy shinobi, forcefully and brutally, she felt as if she was being attacked. She

gagged as he pushed his tongue past her lips. "sas-" she punched him in the chest and sent him back into the ground. Silence followed as the pair stared at each other, one in horror and

the other in disgust

"What the hell!" she gasped and Sasuke stared at her as she whipped her mouth with the back of her naked hand.

"What the fuck!" She screamed clinging to the wall as she pushed herself up and scrambled as far away from him. "Don't!" she snarled as he reached for her.

"What in the world urged you to do that? To…to….To Assault Me!"

"…"

"Well answer me!" her shrill voice bounced along the walls of the cave and slung around back to their ears like a boomerang does to its master.

"I…I don't know" he said gruffly and she looked at him in disbelief then her defensives melted down slightly as she looked at his eyes, they were filled with confusion and anger and….

"Training right" She said softly as she came forward, this time her kneeling in front of him. ""Shinobi...are supposed to explore and discover am I right" she said softly repeating his words

from before. His eyes darted from her face and away and back as he nodded. "So I can say this is training then" the kunochi whispered and leaned in this time kissing him.

Obsidian eyes widened and his first instinct was to knock the girl away, but instead he followed suit and shut his eyes. _**'Training' **_His mouth followed hers gently as she kissed him softly

her hands resting against his purple clothed knees for balance. There was no rush, no violence, just smooth flow. He tilted his head opposite hers when she touched that cheek allowing

the girl to deepen the kiss.

Pale masculine hands fluttered nervously unsure what to do as warmth piled up in his stomach as his body heated up as if he had sunburn. _**'Closer' **_His hand settled for the small dip of

her lower back and pulled her body flush against his, male against female, natures perfect puzzle pieces.

His free hand found anchor in her pink locks; he slid his fingers through them fisting them into rosette strands and kissed her harder, but gently. One small arm draped over his neck for

balance, her hand clutching the damp cloth of his shirt and another mirrored his own and slid into his own raven colored hair.

Sakura gave a small noise of appreciation as he rocked to his knees and carefully laid her against the fire warmed floor and his body pressed to hers, he remained on battle worn knees

slightly as not to drop his full weight on her and crush her. She swore she had swallowed the sun as her body heated up and her cheeks reddened to cherry without the help of blush. If

delight grew flowers and she was a florist she would be the richest women in the world. Clinging to Sasuke kissing him back, her head buzzing as if a hive of bees. Being kidnapped, the

storm, the fights and this kiss, everything was becoming wonderfully awkward. (DONE)

Pour…..

Pour…Pour….

Pour….Pour…..Pour…..

Pour….Pour…..Pour…..Sunshine…..

Pour….Pour…..Pour…..Sunshine…..Clouds

It was silence that woke me, no thunder in my ears, rain against rock or lightning painting white over the darkness of my eyelids. Yet the air lacked the chirping of birds that usually was

the epilogue to a storm of water. Pushing myself to my feet I headed to the mouth of the cave that weak sunlight was crawling into. It was dawn and the clouds were swashed with

purples pinks and oranges as the sun began its climb of the sky pushing away the last few stubborn stars that were out to play, their chance last night stolen by the bullying storm

clouds.

'_**The storm is done...With that downpour you'd expect a few more minor showers as the clouds finished emptying...But like Sasuke said, about this not being a natural storm, **_

_**there was no windows for wind to sweep through and let the torches go out, neither was the door open, it was sealed shut'**_

I headed outside but stepped back as water licked at my boots, my gaze traveled over the river that was still moving dangerously fast and was swollen as an allergic child's face, after

touching the kitty cat that mommy specifically told them not to go near._** 'it's still too fast for us to walk on yet, either we find a different way out of here or we have to wait for the **_

_**river to lower, that could take a good 3-4 days at the least and we have absolutely no food or survival materials, and even if we did the water would have destroyed them **_

_**easily' **_My attention shifted back into the cave and to the sleeping male form on the floor. Even in the gloom of the cave his skin appeared paper white and his hair ebony black. My eyes

flickered back outside _**'maybe there is some way that we can walk up the side of the cave and use some trees to get back to the base, well the makeshift base..Where will we be **_

_**staying from now? I wonder if well be in the village or another one of his many bases…oh well I better wake Sasuke up' **_I leaned over his sleeping form and felt my cheeks fill with

blood as I looked at his sleeping face, his mouth which had kissed me so well that he stole the breath from my lungs. I looked down at the hands that had caused my heart and stomach

to leap in unison at his mere touch.

**FLASHBACK**

**(Normal pov)**

The kunochis had tangled in the mess of ebony locks as she kissed the fire male back hard, as if trying to conquer his very being. He kissed her back with raw passion and need, his

teenage hormones screaming like crazy at long last filled satisfaction as female body pressed to male. His hand pressed harder into the small of her back arching her petite body. The

rossete gasped and Sasuke hid a smirk of male satisfaction at the reaction. A feral like growl climbed his throat as her hands scrabbled over his wet back_**. **_

Sakura flushed and to her disappointment had to pull away as her lungs begged for air. She gulped air like a fish out of water as she stared past bangs and at the face of her current

partner. His breathed quickly staring down into her jade orbs his cheeks flushed. He suddenly cleared his throat and looked away quickly "I…um….uh" he sat up pulling away jumping to

his feet.

Sakura looked away blushing as her hand clutched the front of her red vest like shirt "uh…ya"

"We um…need to sleep to build up energy"

"ah ya…."

"….ya" he walked over to the other side of the fire and laid down on his side his back to her, shifted around a couple times trying to get as comfortable as possible in their conditions ,

then he stilled. She frowned and did the same on her side.

"Night...Sasuke"

"hn…..night:"

**FLASHBACK OVER**

My head I shook violently as to erase the memory and sucked In a breath shaking awake the missing nin lying at my feet. Black eyes glazed with annoyance and sleep glared up at me. "It's time to go" I said firmly

"hn"

"Come on get up" I sniffed straitening and giving him my back quickly my cheeks burning.

**SASUKES POV**

I stared at her back as she turned away from me her small yet powerful arms crossed over her front in annoyance. I jumped to my feet, shuffled out the almost dead embers of our fire

and headed out to the mouth of the cave and scowled at the swollen river _**'hell'**_

"I was thinking maybe there is some way that we can walk up the side of the cave and use some trees to get back to the base"

"hn maybe" I could feel the annoyance radiating from the female beside me.

"Well do you have a better plan" she snapped sharply reminding me of the villages new busty Hokage.

"…no not really" I sighed grabbing the edge of the cave and peeked around and of course there was a rock wall, therefore we would be using the girls plan. I stepped back quickly as she

pushed up beside me. Momentarily my mind became a blank slate and I shook it back to focus on the task, escaping...not just the girl.

"I was right!" she announced smugly her eyes gleaming with accomplishment.

"hn"

"Intelligent"

"oh you mean the opposite of you"

"Well at least!-" she snapped her mouth shut and shook her head "We don't have time for this!"

"Hn" I smirked in satisfaction my stomach warm and shivery at the fire that caused her eyes to glimmer like the jade they resembled. She growled at me and using chakra grabbed the lip

of the cave and swung up dissaapering…..

"So the village only flooded a little bit thank goodness" she sighed as I landed on the branch next to her. The tall tree overlooked the entire of sound. She was right the village only

looked a bit soggy and not too impacted, unlike the base. We had passed it on the way here and it was completely underwater, like a sunken pirate ship of the deep. "Is there a type of

refuge house here or something where everyone would be?" she asked turning her head to me.

"Yes it's in the center of the village" with that I leapt down and headed in. I listened to her sigh as she jumped down after me. Water swished around my sandals soaking my feet I noted

with anger.

"the injured would be there as well or in the hospital"

"hn"

"asshole"

"hospital"

"Thank you"

"hn" she walked behind me silently looking at the damage whilst searching for the universal hospital sign. I took notice as her footsteps turned at the corner and headed to the large

building. _**'Should I follow her? No…but what if she gets attacked…shes a kunochi…but a surprise attack….'**_

**NORMAL POV**

The rosette women stopped and looked back to see her comrade standing in the intersection a frown on his face as his forehead crinkled in unhappy thoughts.

"Are you coming with me or what?" she hissed impatiently. She was answered by a scowl and he walked away towards what must have been the refuge building. "Waste of my time" she

muttered to herself and quickly headed down the swimming dirt road._** 'I'm rushing to a sound hospital to help sound civilians and shinobi! Sound shinobi! Wait….no one's paying**_

_** attention to me!' **_She stopped and looked wildly around; sure enough her surroundings were empty of human life forms. _**'Sasuke, Kabuto everybody is not here…I can escape! I can **_

_**go home!'**_ she whirled around her feet lightly touching the muddy road and then she began to run as fast as her feet could carry her _**'home! Home!'**_

**SAKURA POV**

The humid air weighed like weights in my lungs as I ran as fast as I could towards the edge of sound. I ran harder as freedom become closer and firmer in my grasp. I could see the gates

of the sound village and my heart leapt as sure enough no one was guarding it._** 'finaly!' **_I felt a rush of exhilaration and relief as my right foot fell over the boundary line, but then it was

followed by pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" my voice sounded shrill and wretched in my ears as a scream ripped from my throat with claws like steal. My muscles constricted as I became crippled and crumpled to

the ground like a lifeless cloth doll. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" tears leaked from the corners of my eyes mixing with the mud I laid in as I clutched violently at my neck, the origin where my pain

emitted. Then once again darkness dragged me down into its never-ending pit. _**'So close…'**_

**SASUKES POV**

Shrugging through the door of the refuge I was met with the sounds of babies crying and children running around, tired of being cooped up in such a cramped space. I looked around for

Orochimaru and found him lurking in a dark corner followed by Kabuto. I walked through the crowd of people that shrunk away creating a path for me.

"Ah Sssssasuke"

"hn"

"I wasss wondering where you had ssslipped off to"

"….."

"Where's Sakura?" Kabuto interjected and I glared at him

"She went to help at the hospital"

"Is that what she told you?"

"…."

"Cause one of the gate cards found her just outside the walls, unconscious" he sighed and this caught my attention as he continued on. "Supposedly she was trying to escape and of

course the curse mark activated and knocked her unconscious before she could take another step"

"Where is she now?"

"they took her to the hospital I guess"

"Hn" _**'stupid girl, she should have noticed something would have happened, as if Orochimaru would let her escape as easy as that'**_ The crowded space and the mixture of voices in

the building was not calming for my nerves and I headed outside preferring to sink in mud than be in there. I stared into the blue cloudless sky and slumped against the brick wall in

annoyance and boredom _**'there has to be a place that I can go train, someplace that isn't under water, somewhere' **_My thoughts traveled back inside, while I had been talking to

Kabuto Orochimaru had been smiling the entire time. His smile was never a good thing, ever.

**NORMAL POV**

Harsh artificial lighting cause feminine eyes to squint and blink _**'What?' **_she looked at the iv that was tapped onto her arm and as her eyes adjusted she scanned her surroundings. White

wash walls, only medical charts and health posters, the smell of sterilized items. _**'a hospital' **_she looked up as her door opened and a tall male brunette.

"Hello my name is Dr. Sato" he introduced himself and checked over her clipboard "Ms. Haruno you were found unconscious just outside the main gates. Your vital signs seem clear but you

are severely dehydrated and psychically exhausted, your collapse seems to be because of these causes"

"Thank you very much" _**'pssshhh that's not all of it bub, I wish it were just that' **_she smiled cheerily back at him as he checked her iv, her temperature and such. The tall blonde smiled

back down at her.

"You're welcome, we didn't have any of your records but Mr. Kabuto brought them by…wasn't much info in them" he said his brown eyes scanning the clipboard.

"Well…I'm new and all of my stuff must have not been sent over quiet yet" she lied simply, her silver shinobi tongue rolling out the false statement with ease.

"Ah well that's not uncommon at all"

"So I've heard but I bet it'll be here soon"

"That would be preferable; I like to have all my patients' full information. It makes it easier to help and deal with everybody to the best of my ability."

"You sound like a true doctor" she said a smile of knowing crossing her features. The man blinked and smiled back at her.

"Thank you" he turned and checked her vitals "Mr. Kabuto said that hed send someone to pick you up, but other than that you are good to go" he nodded signing off on the form. Her

eyes followed the scratchy movement as the door opened. She looked up to see Kyo standing in the door way nervously.

"Kyo!" she said excitedly and sat straight up with a large smile of relief, _**'thank goodness it isn't Sasuke'**_

"Sakura are you ok?" he came into the room quickly as Dr. Sato stepped aside and walked quietly from the room the clipboard swinging at his side.

"Yes I'm fine" she assured him in a soothing tone as she turned back to look at him. "It was just exhaustion, but now please leaves for a minute I have to change out of this gown and

into my clothes so that we can leave" she said and he nodded leaving the room and shutting the door.

The rosette sighed and swung her legs around down to the floor and stood up slowly as her room tilted dangerously likes that of a merry- go- round. She reached over and grasped her

folded and cleanly washed clothes and began to shrug her teenage body into the material in the process of dumping the flimsy hospital gown to the white sterilized hospital sheets.

Her hands tied the knot of her headband tightly at the top of her pale neck and headed forward pushing the door open and smiled at the quiet sound ninja leaning against the bland

white wash wall waiting.

"Thanks for waiting kyo"

"Of course" his freckled face broke into a bright smile that would be worthy of a light bulb. He straightened "Orochimaru said that I am to escort you to his room in the shelter"

"Alright let's go then"

"Ok"

**SASUKES POV**

A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned against the stone wall of one of the dark side hallways of the refuge center. There was one door at the end of the hall and that was the place that the snake master had claimed as his temporary den and had holed up there with his ever present glasses eyed shadow. _**'Sakura should be on her way here by now with…' **_anger snarled in the low pit of my stomach and I shifted uncomfortably _**'Kyo….that asshole' **_My throat cleared and my thoughts swam with images of the pink haired kunochi eventually the memories playing tag with each other and I began to recall last night in movie clip like fragments.

**FLASH BACK (Mixed POV's)**

"mmmnn" _**' where am I?'**_ even my eyes felt water logged as I opened them to see the rocky ceiling. Judging by the moisture that clung to the stalagmites and the damp musty smelling

air, I was in a cave shielding me from the outside weather which I could hear. It threw a destructive tantrum like that of a toddler who didn't get the item they wanted from the toy aisle

_**'wait cave?**_….

Jade orbs glided over stoic features, cast into changing shadows by slicing lightning and flickering flame….

"Do you have any injuries?" she asked "..Besides the one on your back." Now this caught my…..

hn"

"we really should lay down and rest"

"…"

"this is a jutsu created fire is it not?"

"hn"….

my back to the singing fire and to the pink haired women…

Her voice directed my glance to the mouth of the cave where the kunochi sat. Alarm and concern pulsed in her jade irises and she was on her knees facing me. "Nothing" I said quickly and

annoyance passed over her features…

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

She snorted rolling her eyes "His teeth are brighter than he is."

"Save your breath. You'll need it to blow up your date."

"Why don't you slip into something….

"ouch!" she whined as her head hit the wall when he pushed her against the wall his hands digging into her shoulders…..

…her naked hand.

"What the fuck!" She screamed clinging to the wall as she pushed herself up and scrambled as far away from him. "Don't!" she snarled as he reached for her.

"What in the world urged you to do that? To…to….To Assault Me!"

"…"

"Well answer me!" her shrill voice bounced along the walls of the…..

….."Training right" She said softly as she came forward, this time her kneeling in front of him. ""Shinobi...are supposed to explore and discover…...

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I shook my raven colored head violently and straightened from the wall quickly , staring down at my sandaled feet I paced. I could practically feel the color named red as it light up my

cheeks. This annoyed me, abnormal actions and feelings had charged into my life like a angry rhino for the last few days, I was not very happy and a unhappy Uchiha is never a good

Uchiha.

**SAKURA POV**

"So the refuge center?" I asked one more time of the brown eyed shinobi and he once again with a nod. "What about the hideout?"

"It's completely under water" he said gruffly his jaw tight and eyes dark with anger.

"Oh" not that I felt any love for the dungeon like building, I had been cooped up there for around 2 months _**'all my stuff is going to be ruined' **_I thought shallowly and then brought my

mind back to the problem at hand. "We can't stay in the refuge forever, has Orochimaru announced were we will be staying from now on.?"

"I'm sure he has other places for us to stay, he is a well prepared man"

"Uh huh…" I bit back the many retorts that bubbled on my tongue. If there was one thing I detested about Kyo was his absolute devotion to the sound leader. It made me nauseas and

the need to see if I could beat the sense into the rather handsome male was killing me.

Silence fell over us like a blanket as we walked side by side in the muddy road._** 'When I got to the gate my curse must have activated…is it like some kind of tracking device as **_

_**well? I know Sasuke has left several times from the village and he never came back unconscious...is mine different or... Maybe he can control it from afar with his will. Kind of**_

_** like Naruto's shadow clones…' **_My heart panged as I thought of my blond hyperactive friend at the last full conversation Id had with my beloved kyubbi.

**FLASHBACK**

…..Sunlight crept along the kunoichi's body bringing her to consciousness. Her lungs burned as she blinked several times. The strange events crashed through her mind "Akatsuki" her

voice cracked as it slipped past her dry lips. She got to her feet slowly noticing no signs of injury '_**why are they after me'**_ she thought and jumped as the door opened.

"Sakura wake up!" the blond bellowed loudly.

"Naruto!" she hissed. "Don't you know you're supposed to knock?"

"Hey you something" Naruto and bent down picking up a small scroll.

"Oh thank you" Sakura said and snatched it from him. "Go please" she said as she opened the door silently. He looked uncomfortable and walked out her jade eyes locked on him. There

was a loud click as she locked the door behind him. Then she turned to the scroll and pulled the edges… dropped

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I miss Naruto…the last time I had to talked him I was harsh. Kakashi my porn reading but lovable sensei…the last words to him were of annoyance that he wasn't trusting in my instincts.

Hinata, now one of my best girlfriends, Kiba, he and Akamaru were a hoot to hang out with, and Shino, after you get over the bug factor a real amazing guy they had left 2 weeks earlier

with Kurenai on a mission and had not been due to return till that night after I left.

Ino, my best friend and rival since childhood, had been so swamped at the flower shop lately, Chouji, man he could pack it away faster than any other human being that I have ever

seen…I have no clue to say in the least. Shikamaru, that lazy ass genius, had been with the sand trio in the land of wind for a negation.

A messenger for Tsunade…..Tsunade my bad gambling and drinking tutor and hokage…Shizune…Neji, oh fate obsessed hyuuga prodigy …Lee that crazy bowl haired boy…Tenten, konoha's

weapon mistress.

Sai and his rude comments…everyone. Naruto…my best friend and teammate. Of course he got on my nerves at time but that did not dampen the love I felt for my friend, he was like my

brother now. We shared pain with eachother and I had told him once before that If need be I would die for him. He had just smiled at me and replied "And I for you"

' _**I wanna go home..right now! I wanna go home!' **_Homesickness hit me hard for the first time since my force into Sound. It hurt me bad and I felt like I was only, truly alone.

"Sakura!" Kyo voiced in worry and I did not reply as my hands caught the tear drops that rolled off my cheeks.

**ELSEWHERE**

Cold rolling wind buffeted the blond locks that stood straight on the head of the child of prophecy. Minatos only son sat in his window staring the front gates that could be seen clearly

from this position. A habit that had been acquired in the last month, plagued nearly every quiet moment he had.

Narutos cerulean eyes looked sharp for pink hair and jade eyes. A perfect portrait painted in his mind, one that he longed to match with reality. Something that had been missing for the

last two months. He remembered it clearly, that night he and Kakashi had been separated from Sakura in that village. _**'We should have listened to her when she said that something **_

_**didn't feel right about the place'**_ they had heard her scream and immediately back tracked only to find smashed roadway and the echo of laughter, Orochimarus laughter. Confirming

their fears, Sakura had been kidnapped by the leader of sound.

That night he lost his second best friend once again to Orochimaru, the shinobi system lost yet another promising shinobi and the country lost their most skilled medic and a lovable girl.

The blond male heaved a sigh and crossed his arms slumping back _**'If only Id…' **_

"Naruto…" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked down to see a blushing hyuuga heiress standing beneath his window.

"Hinata did you need something?"

"I-I-I…" she began to stammer

He remained silent and waited. I had become used to this for the girl never talked to him without out a stutter. It took her twice as long as it should to tell Naruto anything and right now

the kyubbi holder was short on patience.

"W-was wo-nd-derin-g i-i-i-if you -you -you w-ere o-k?" Hinata finally finished and was practically hyperventilating. The orange and black clad ninja cracked a smile and the ridiculousness

of all of this.

"Ya I'm fine" he said and looked up as Kakashi appeared with his always present poof of smoke in Naruto's tree.

"You two come with me immediately" he said and Naruto picked up on the intensity of his tone.

"What's going on Kakashi… is it about Sakura!"

He shook his head "Someone sighted Sasuke"

**BACK AT SOUND**

Sasuke watched the rosette women who sat staring at the floor silent, her irises wide and eyes rimmed with red, she'd been crying. Anger flitted through me as I looked at Kyo _**'he was **_

_**the only one with her when she came back to this place…did he do something' **_

My obsidian eyes met his brown eyes and shock filled them then skirted away uncomfortably. I hid a smirk of dominance and turned back to Sakura. With subtle decision I walked over and

sat down quietly beside her. "You tried to escape?"

"…"

"Did you think it would be that easy?"

"…"

"You're not that stupid" I said with unpracticed kindness but it was turned into annoyance as she only replied to me with silence once again. "Sakura!" I snapped and the girl just looked

up at me. I fell silent as I looked into her jade orbs, they were brimmed with tears and filled with loneliness.

"Sakura…" I heard my voice trail off as I watched her face scrunch up and tears roll over in a human body's natural river.

"nghhh Sasuke" she cried softly and shock vibrated to my core as the kunochi beside me hid against my side. I looked away my cheeks burning and cleared my throat.

"Hn" I placed my hand on her the top of her soft hair and fell silent waiting for her to stop.


	16. Activation

Hey another update please R&R guys, srry it took so long but hopefully the progress of the chapter will make up for it

* * *

"You're not that stupid" I said with unpracticed kindness but it was turned into annoyance as she only replied to me with silence once again. "Sakura!" I snapped and the girl just looked

up at me. I fell silent as I looked into her jade orbs; they were brimmed with tears and filled with loneliness.

"Sakura…" I heard my voice trail off as I watched her face scrunch up and tears roll over in a human body's natural river.

"nghhh Sasuke" she cried softly and shock vibrated to my core as the kunochi beside me hid against my side. I looked away my cheeks burning and cleared my throat.

"Hn" I placed my hand on her the top of her soft hair and fell silent waiting for her to stop.

Clouds….

Clouds….Clouds…

Clouds…Clouds….Clouds…

Clouds…..Clouds…Clouds….

I kept my arms wrapped tightly around the sleeping child, her brown hair just brushed, hung down in a pony tail itching my skin as she used my shoulder as a pillow. The refuge house

was filled with the hushed sounds that human beings make as they sleep. Sasuke had left my side to go to see Orochimaru around an hour ago and had yet to return.

**FLASHBACK**

I continued to cry into his shirt as he placed his warm hand on my head, I was shocked at this sudden display of concern and it only caused the flow of my tears to gain weight and speed

as they slid from my sore tear ducts and down my face. My crying never seemed to stop and the few spectators made it all the worse as it added embarrassment to my pot of misery.

My tears only began to slow as exhaustion once again knocked on the door of my body and mind. I swallowed and shut my eyes slowly sliding into his side as the sandman took me away.

"Sakura wake up!" shaking accompanied the annoyed voice as I was kicked out of sleep and back into reality. "Im going" Sasuke said as he stood up and I leaned against the wall. With

that I watched the missing nin walk down the hall to what I presumed where the sannin had taken up temporary residence.

Sound distracted me and I looked up to see a bedraggled girl standing in front of me, the one I had saved from drowning. She held a small, cracked, blue brush in her hand. A genuine

smile slid its way onto my face and I took the brush. Pulling the small child into my lap I began to brush out the knots that had moved into her long brown hair.

**FLASHBACK OVER **

I stroked the sleeping girl's hair; she said that her name was Kasha. I shifted slightly as my backside began to grow numb with my unmoving posture. Watching the people around me

move, talk and sleep filled me with a pang of loneliness. Teammates conversed with one another either with serious expressions or that of relief and laughter. A mother and father talked

quietly as they watched over their sleeping children, the love and worry in their eyes unmasked at the moment.

'_**I wonder if they ever found out who was the cause of the storm, it definitely wasn't natural'**_ heaving a sigh I swung to my feet gently, as not to disturb the sleeping child inside my

arms. Spotting her mother asleep along the opposite wall I tiptoed through the maze of bedraggled bodies and laid Kasha beside her sleeping mother and then stretched. With yet

another sigh I crept back through but on a whimsical decision turned down the dark hallway that Sasuke had disappeared into. The deserted hallway was cold and dark, light only by

dying torches.

The scuffing of my boots against the stone floor echoed loudly by itself in the hall. I approached the only door at the very end of the hall to here the scrambled murmur of voices. I pressed

my cheek up against the wood straining to hear what was being discussed.

"Have you figured out who caused it?" the raven haired Uchiha voice came from the other side of the door with an air of tenseness.

"No" was the one word answer the sound leader gave

"Do we have a clue?"

"No"

"Are you even looking?"

"Eventually"

"You" the voice stopped with an angry grunt of annoyance.

I held back a giggle that threatened to give away my position. It was a habit of annoyance that Sasuke had not yet dropped from our gennin days.

"Sakura lurking outside of doors and eavesdropping is rude" Orochimaru said quietly.

Shock caught me by surprise and I stumbled back non to quietly and bit my lip as the door opened and Sasuke stared at me with exasperation. Assessing the scene before me I lifted my

without shame and stepped inside. The snake of a man sat slumped sideways in a chair, his ever present shadow with silver hair standing in the shadows. "Forgive me, my curiosity

merely got the best of me" I said smoothly.

His poison yellow eyes stared back into me "Curiosity killed the cat"

"But satisfaction brought I back" I shot back coldly and amusement glowed briefly in his snake like eyes. I merely smirked in reply.

"Orochimaru we are just wasting time!" Sasuke snapped coming forward to stand beside me anger flickering in his face.

"Yess well" he sighed "For now the hideout is being redone, I don't really feel like going somewhere else, not with the leaf out their scrounging about for their little lost medic" he said

shifting his gaze to me. I made no attempts to hide the hate that smoldered in my eyes as he continued "After we have settled back in we shall set out to see who caused this problem

for usss" I cringed at the sound of his hiss .

'_**what!'**_ I stared back into his eyes, they had changed hadn't they. For a second his cat yellow eyes had seemed to be blood red like a Uchiha sharingon but now they were the usual

yellow _**'must have been the flicker of the torch…Sasuke doesn't seem to have noticed anything.' **_

"Now get out!" he snapped as Kabuto stepped forward. Sasuke swept from the room without a sound and I followed suit.

SASUKE POV

'_**That's all we're doing for now? People almost died in this fucking flood and that's all this bastard is doing'**_ Contemplating the topic as I listened to Sakura follow behind me. "You're

a shinobi; you shouldn't have been caught that easily outside the door.

"I…" she began to protest and I turned quickly to glare at her and that was my first mistake in this hallway. I stopped and stared down at the pink haired girl. Her hands were clasped to

her chest, head down and biting her lip in shame. 'I, I'm sorry" she muttered and I stepped back and looked away

"Forget it...It doesn't really matter" I muttered in, unusual to me; attempt to cheer up the girl before me which was my second mistake. I looked back over as she emitted a small sound of

happiness and smiled up at me. She saw me looking and her cheeks became dusted with embarrassment and swept her gaze away. She looked quickly back at me and then away when

she caught me still watching her.

'_**So many facial expressions in such a short amount of time'**_ I observed in interest. But then she always had been a very adamant person, ever since I first met her back at the

academy. She seemed to squirm uncomfortably underneath my gaze.

"What Sasuke?" she asked looking back at me with a look of confusion and I swallowed

"N-nothing just thinking"

"….Oh…ok" she smiled and my stomach heated up once more.

"Sakura" her name forced itself from my mouth before my self control could go on emergency lock down.

"Yes Sasuke" she smiled up at me and I scowled in response.

"You're annoying" I stated with annoyance and she changed her expression to shock

"Sasuke what –"

"Shut up" I growled and the pinkette had no choice but to cease her talking as I kissed her. She was annoying, so annoying. When she was around she elicited so many foreign feelings

inside of me I couldn't concentrate. Her mouth was soft beneath mine and extremely complying. My hand found the dip of her back and rested there in comfort as a child does with their

favorite stuffed animal. I felt her small but dangerous hands settle into support against my biceps and she moved her mouth to mold with mine.

NORMAL POV

Hot breath mingled as too persons both young in body and experience explored each other's body. An onlooker would come upon the scene of two young adults pressed together and

kissing each other with a concoction of confusion, hormones and fear and maybe even love.

"Sasuke" the pink haired girl gasped the male only responded by tangling his hand in her hair and increasing the pressure at her back. She squeaked softly and fisted her hands in his

sleeves holding on for dear life. She let out a whimper of submit as he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. Her eyes squeezed tight as her tongue tenderly met his as the Uchiha

reeked of male dominance.

"Sakura" he breathed as his partner fisted her hands into his hair and crushed willingly against him. His stomach rolled with want for the female against him. With uncommon clumsiness

he stepped forward until he had her trapped between the stone wall and his temperature rising body.

The air inside of the kunochi's lungs shook like a cat outside of the evil contraption called a bath. The only thing that distracted her from her school crushes kiss was his thumbs that were

sliding slowly underneath her chin and in slow procession down her neck. She resisted the urge to swallow and her hands dropped to circle about his wrists.

Breathing stopped and became a foreign concept to her as his thumbs swept across her exposed collar bone and down along the seam of her tank top, sliding along the edges of her

breasts. She dropped her head back gasping for breath as he traveled down her waist then further lingering on her hip bones and down her shorts touching the bare skin of her thighs

then stopped as he could no longer reach farther than a few inches above her knees.

She gulped in air shakily as his hot breath washed over the skin of her neck in waves. "S-Sasuke" she whispered and he looked up his cheeks aflame with color. His eyes widened in

realization and he stepped back the side of his hand covering his mouth.

'U-uh I'm going to check on the hideout" he muttered and turned leaving at his quick pace, his crimson cheek color would have made roses envious. Sakura watched blushing happiness

creating a little love nest in her heart. He looked over his shoulder and a smile broke over his face , way out of character and caught the Haruno off guard, then he took off running and

she leaned against the wall for support _**'Sasuke…'**_….

"Are you sure it's safe to move back in here already" Sakura doubted worriedly as they walked through the halls of the hideout. You couldn't even tell that a flood had occurred merely a

couple of days ago.

"That's what Master Orochimaru said" Kyo answered looking around as well, in surprise.

"Move along!" a grumpy voice sounded behind them and the pair jumped to opposite sides of the hall and an old women shuffled past them grumbling about the youth of the day.

"It's going to take a while to settle back into normal routine though" he said frowning after the elderly women "Though that doesn't mean we should have lost our manners"

"Oh relax she's just upset" Sakura chided poking him in the arm "Now come one let's see where we can be useful"

**KONOHA**

"It seems as if a large flood has struck Sound so they should be plenty of weak spots" Tsunade assessed and leaned back in the chair causing it to groan with age. Worry spread across

the face of the blonde haired prophecy child as he voiced his concern.

"I just hope Sakura is alright"

"She'll be just fine" Kakashi spoke behind his mask "This is our Sakura were talking about"

"Of course" the blonde smiled but the worry remained in his cerulean pools like spaghetti stains on a white shirt after a cafeteria food fight.

"Right now I would not attack just yet. Their shinobi will be 10X as usual on the lookout, still wound up from the calamity. It will take you a two days journey to get to the land of sound

so…I want you leaving in three days. By then they should be consumed with moving back into their home and many shinobi sent out on tree loads of missions. As long as I have known

Orochimaru he has hated weakness and if he were not to send out his shinobi on missions that might reflect this imperfection back on him and have him under an eye glass of hungry

land nations. So upon your arrival, your advances should not be meet with toil…then we should be able to bring Sakura back home where she belongs" Konohas well endowed Hokage

looked straight at them "this mission leaves no room for failure"

The only son of the fourth hokage, master of shadow clones met her eyes with certainty while his older partner, single offspring to the white fang looked up from his book a parental

protection and anger igniting his silver eyes locked with her gaze. The two men spoke with positivism "Undoubtedly"

**SOUND**  
Sakura collapsed on her new bed with lamentation. Arching her body in resemblance to a feline she stretched her sore muscles. "Building back up the hideout is going to be tough" she

vocalized to her empty room as she curled herself into the fetal position as sleep tickled the inside of her consciousness.

She hissed in annoyance as her stomach growled and pained her with hunger **'Sleep or food?'** she debated inside her private mind but sat up quickly as her door swung open to reveal a

blushing Kyo holding two bowls of food.

"S-sorry I knocked...well kicked a few times and there was no reply so I thought you might be sleeping or in the shower but I thought you still might be hungry you know with all the work

we did today. Especially because you worked so hard and were lifting all that stuff even the other men couldn't and..."

**SAKURA POV**

'**Guess its food' **"Kyo!" I raised my hand to stop the babbling fellow "It's alright thank you for bringing me dinner. Your right I'm practically famished" Swinging my feet to kiss the stone

floor I patted the empty section of bed beside me. The glowing of his cheeks only went up in voltage as he sat beside me and handed me the large bowl of "Ramen" I stated in surprise.

And the man beside me nodded.

"Hope It's alright I wasn't sure what you liked so I grabbed something that I thought would be safe…! Sakura what's wrong!"

"nghhhhh" I didn't respond him as tears once again began sliding down my cheeks.

"Sakura if it's that bad I can go get something else!"

I just watched as my tear drops hit my dinner causing ripples **'Great now my ramen's gonna be even saltier than before'**

**KONOHA**

"AHHHHH I feel much better" the blonde man belched as he finished consuming his 3rd bowl of the evening.

"What next Naruto?" the shop owner asked as his daughter Ayame laughed at the shinobi antics.

"Hmmmm" the Uzamaki brooded.

"G-Good evening" a soft utterance broke his concentration and the hyperactive ninja looked over his orange and black clad back at the hyuga heiress. She twirled her right foot in circle

and fussed with her long tresses of black bringing it over her shoulders. Her eyes avoided his "H-ello N-Naruto" she stuttered.

"Hey Hinata!" a smile broke over his face stretching out the whisker like markings on his tan face. The hyuga girl's face burst out red and she might as well have been steaming like a sauna.

"h-h-h-hi Nar-u-u-u-to" she stammered and the boy motioned to the seat beside her

"come on sit and eat. That's what you came here for right?"

"a-alright" she sat down delicately her hands folded neatly in her lap and ankles crossed. Naruto watched her amused.

"What?" she squeaked and he just shook his head

"Just noticing things different between you and Sakura"

"L-ike w-what" **'Of course he would compare me to Sakura. What else would I expect him to do'**

"Well for starters" he said as he watched his ramen being cooked "The way you sit down. Sakura just slides in and sits with the guys but I don't know you sit…more like a girl"

"Is t-th-a-at bad?"  
"…no not really"

"a-ah"

"Just something I noticed. It's…different but I like it" he smiled looking back at her and she deepened in red once more

**SOUND  
**I rolled over beneath my blankets pulling them up to my ears. After convincing Kyo that everything was alright and it was just like of sleep that had caused the break down. I was just

under a lot of stress. The soft cotton sheets warmed to my body heat and I greatly appreciated the top wool blanket for I was sure it was going to be a cold night.

The bowl of ramen had elicited such a response from me and I was beside myself with the fear that sanity might be saying sayonara to my mind. The bowl of water happy noodles had

just brought my mind back to my best friend/comrade and had broke down an emotional battle wall.

Flipping on my back I stared into the inky darkness that rivaled that of an octopus's escape efforts. I stretched, reviling in the comfort of the pillow that puffed around my face and head,

the material cool and light to the touch. With a grunt I rolled onto my stomach my cheek pressed to the cotton lump and I studied the inside of my eyelids and welcomed the sand man to

come put me to sleep.

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke sat on his bed leaning against the wall and staring at the water saturated noodles that had been super, his hunger had yet to show up and the meal had grown cold with time.

Silence had knocked out the busy sound of reconstruction and work as the moon took its shift and the sun swung to hello to the other side of the world.

Today had been a handful, showed back up with Sakura from the river, talked to Orochimaru…with that I stopped there at my review. I had talked to sannin and just before wed been

dismissed I thought his eyes had changed, just for a split second...Maybe it had been a trick of light. Or he was going under some other creepy experiment initiated by Kabuto, whatever.

I could feel the temperature of my skin rise as my thoughts continued to travel down memory lane unto the next event of the lane. Even though I was alone I covered my mouth in

embarrassmen**t 'Her mouth was soft beneath mine and extremely complying' **with a groan I sank down further.

'**What's going on…its driving me nuts, there is no way that I could be developing… having feelings for the girl. I didn't have the time…I didn't need these feelings. All I needed…**

**was yes…revenge'** I felt my hand clench as old anger flared inside of me **'Yes I have my goals. Revenge: Kill Itachi and then to restore my clan!' **and then a small voice seemed to

speak from the recess of my mind 'but don't you need a girl to do that…to rebuild a clan' **'But to use Sakura? HA! She's a teammate' **

'Yes…but she's a friend and teammate. Plus she said she'd do anything for you. Plus look at her she's obviously got talent. She's a monster with that strength and most likely the best

medic around, what more could you want?' **'I'm not just going to use Sakura like that!' **Shaking my head I fell back on the bed with a grunt, my arm falling across my eyes. But the vision

of the pink haired kunochi wouldn't leave my mind no matter how tight I closed my eyes. It was her smile that relaxed me to sleep that night.

**KONOHA**

"….And that was his excuse for being three hours late this morning! His stories are getting worse with his age!" Naruto exclaimed loudly between bites. And the Hyugga girl just listened

with happiness as she ate her salt choked meal. "If he doesn't watch it he's going to end up in the loony bin someday"

"M-aster K-k-Kakashi isn't that bad" Hinata protested standing up for her masters own friend.

"No he's not" Naruto said pausing in his inhaling of noodles "He may be late and lazy and addicted to those porn books of his….But he's a good guy. He'd lay his life down for those he

cares for and he's loyal to Konoha." He said thoughtfully and then resumed his intake.

'**Naruto that's so like you'** they hyugga heiress blushed with a smile as she watched her childhood crush consume his meal like a hungry dog.

"AH much better" the to be hokage exhaled as he pushed away his second empty bowl with a satisfied air. "Were going after Sakura within 5 days" he told her as he waited for yet his

third helping of ramen.

"Y-ou got n-news!" she exclaimed her hopeful face caught in the lamp lighting of the bar like restaurant.

"Yes finally" he said drumming his fingers against the wooden long table as he breathed in the spices that filled the air as he eagerly awaited his staple diet.

"W-what was it?" she asked crossing her chopsticks and laying them across the top of her bowl, signaling the finish of her meal. She tucked stray strand of night black colored hair behind

her ear as a gentle breeze swept in.

"It seems there was a flood that caused the hideout we finally located to evacuate. They've finally started moving back in so were gonna use the distraction to sneak in and grab her" he

said staring at the back of his tan hands in concentration.

"a-and a-re you going t-to try and grab S-sasuke as w-well?" she inquired carefully.

"Of course" the host of the nine tailed fox responded, his determined gaze locked with her timid one of white. "But right now this mission in mainly focused on Sakura, if we get him then

this mission will be all the better"

She blushed under the intensity of his gaze but his confidence was as infectious as a disease and she held no doubt that her comrade and friend would be rescued and brought back

home by her fiery teammate.

"O-of course" she smiled and the blonde stared as the girl, her face glowing "I believe that you'll do it N-naruto"

The blonde male felt slight heat in his face but dismissed it as his ramen made its appearance in its deep bowl of heaven and swirling spices.

**SOUND **

Voices and movement where the things of the world that greeted Sakura as she woke up, with a yawn she stretched rolling around in the blankets, stretching and popping her body

. "Ohh much better" she sighed happily as she lay half curled up in the warm blankets. **'The suns already up and I guess it's time to rise as well. From the sound of it, it seems that I'm**

** one of the last to get up' **She sat up with sigh and ran her hand through her tangled mess of pink that came from her head.

With another yawn she descended to the floor and trudged over to her bathroom door, the stone like ice cubes against her previously warm feet. She looked at her reflection and

grimaced. **'The torch light does nothing for my complexion or the bags underneath my eyes' **Stripping from her crinkled night clothes she stopped in front of the mirror and looked at he

r reflection running her hands over her skin **'I'm not tan like most girls try to be..but my skin is almost flawless, thank goodness for good genetics in that area…except for this curse **

**mark'** she frowned fingering the blossom shaped mark

'**I really don't have much of a butt'** she thought turning and looking at her backside in the reflection and her hands moved upwards to her hips and waist.** 'Barley any hips but hey at **

**least my waist is small' **her hands moved up to the tops of her breasts and heaved a sigh **'But even Ino has a bigger chest than I do'**

Spinning forward she giggled and gave a smile but then gave up **'high forehead and abnormal forehead, nothing unique about my features except my hair' **turning, the self critical teen

stepped into the shower fumbling with the knobs to turn on her morning bathing session.

She watched as water hit the bottom of the tub and rose up in little splatters as steam began to stream up from the warming liquid. She ran her fingers threw the curling steam and tried

to catch the wispy mass and bring it towards her. Scowling at the pointless task the pinkette resigned to stepping under the water and commences scrubbing.

She concentrated on scrubbing every part of her body with the soapy washcloth, the suds building up in white puffs all along her skin and she dropped the warm cloth to her feet and

grabbed her shampoo bottle and squirted a amount the size of a quarter into the palm of her hand and began to work it through her hair, itching at her scalp to make sure she got from

root to tip.

Closing her eyes and stepping back she began to rinse off, holding her breath as the water run in hot rivers over her. Stepping out she rubbed her eyes free and turned off the water.

She reached out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, then proceeded to brush away the strands of hair that clung to her cheeks. Grabbing her clothes she began to quickly

dress before the cold air could begin its chilling process.

**SASUKE POV**

"Aren't you going to help?" an annoyed voice met my ears. Looking down from my spot in the leaves I spotted the man who called himself Kyo. Feeling no need to respond to him I just

stared, he wasn't worth my time. "Well?" he asked again as he shifted the books in his arms and I scowled.

"Hn…I am helping"

"OK" he snorted and turned and tottered off into the hideout the weight of the books causing his gate to be uneven.

'**What an idiot' **my attention turned as Sakura excited the hideout carrying ten times the amount of that annoyance. Her bright eyes and fresh complexion showed that she had indeed

had gotten a good night's sleep. She put down the clunky bookcase and turned as Kyo came out and struck up a conversation. **'The asshole's trying to witty' **I scowled as he smiled

talking and Sakura began to giggle.

"Jealous?" the voice came quietly and I kept my back to the man "What is it now Kabuto"

"I was told to make sure your doing what you were assigned"

"Watch the girl"

"Yes"

"Hn…that's what I'm doing"

"SO it seems"

"So you can leave now"

"Possibly"

"…" in response to my silence the sound medic disappeared leaving not a single trace **'Orochimaru is suspecting something' **the pair went inside together and I remained in my spot

**NORMAL POV **

"Haruno training" a shadow spoke and said girl looked up from the medical journal to look at the silver haired male.

"I wasn't told anything Kabuto"

"Well I'm telling you now"

"….you're not my mom" she said with a serious face and the man's eye twitched **'hehe he's gonna pop a vein hehe'**

"Now"

"…no"

"Do as I say!"

"Why?" she leaned back laughing as he slammed his hands on the table his eye twitching.

"T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G N-O-W!"

"Pshhh just cool down. Man anger issues much" she frowned and grabbed her book, slid off the bench and preceded out the door. **'Training at a time like this? I was taking a simple**

** break; we are supposed to be helping the village and hideout back together'**

Sasuke stood alone in the training field his arms crossed as he stared off into the distance. He seemed unaware to outsiders but to those who knew him as well as possible knew that he

was alert as a hawk and ready to react at the first hint of danger. "So I'm to train with you" she said laying her book against the side of a stump cracked with age.

Obsidian orbs swept across the soggy landscape to land on the familiar kunochi with a paper blank expression "Stating the obvious" he murmured as she pulled on her black gloves a

smirk on her face. The male couldn't stop the smile that just barley lifted the corner of his mouth at her determination.

"Shall we?"

"…Hn"

"Here I-" shock caught her off guard as Sasuke disappeared.

'**Side!' **she flung her body across the dirt as a kick was shot her way.

Rolling backwards she glided to her feet and shot forward, fists raised and glowing.

Firing multiple punches she tried to hit the raven haired boy but to no avail as his speed conquered hers

She punched air.

With a grunt she smacked the ground instead and mud mixed with rocks and limp grass flew into the air.

'**Good!' **The Uchiha was momentarily blinded.

She round house kicked him across the chest and sent the male into the air with an almost inaudible grunt.

He managed to land on his feet but dropped to his knees among the rubble as his lungs cracked and cried for mercy.

"Sakura" he frowned and this time he caught the female off guard and his fist connected with her stomach.

Knocking the air from her body she dropped down but in the same movement swung her leg around once more.

Sasuke jumped up as if in a game of jump rope and leapt back a safe distance as the Konoha medic gasped for air and clutched in pain at her mid section.

'**He's quick. Always been quick. But he's slightly hindered right now; that kick to the ribs must be hurting him right about now'** She swayed to her feet her eyes light with

determination **'I have a couple temporary paralysis mixes in my bag, 3 smoke bombs, 2 fire tags, 3 flash bombs and…pressure points' **her mind quickly swiveled back to a lesson she

had taken a couple months ago.

She and Hinata had been talking over the byakugan and Sakura had come to the conclusion that if she could keep her fingers filled with chakra and was able to memorize the small node

like sections of chakra points she could inhibit the same effect as the hyugga blood line. **'Perfect!'**

'**I don't like that look in her eyes'** Sasuke decided and dropped back his hands hovering above his blade.

"COMING FOR YOU SASUKE!" she screeched and ran towards him. He stared at her dumbfounded.

'**Are you kidding me? A frontal attack?' **

She leapt forward swinging her left fist forward and I caught her.

She replied with a knee shot to him stomach, which his free left hand caught and with a grunt threw his shoulders back and her into the air. She landed on her feet but slipped in the mud

and fell forward to her stomach, jade eyes blinded with mud.

'**Now'** he leapt forward his katana sliding from the blade with as hiss as the kunochi scrambled up swiping at her eyes. Her jade eyes widened in horror as she saw him descend upon her

** "he wouldn't..'** her concern changed as the Uchihas body was slammed to the side and an attacker advanced on the off guard male.

"Sasuke!" she screeched in worry and confession and she watched Sasuke throw the man off of him. Recognition both startled both teens as the man's face was hidden beneath a hat,

but his cloak of black covered his body and was decorated in red clouds "Akatsuki" she breathed in surprise as Sasuke's eyes lit with malice.

"Which one are you" he hissed slowly and Sakura shifted backwards slightly as the man chuckled.

"It won't really matter in the end" the smirk was obvious in his voice. And then, the world began to spin.

"What" Sasuke muttered as he activated his sharingon.

"Gen jutsu" Sakura assessed as the man disappeared and their world began to turn purple, drip and become like the slow sliding of honey from a honey comb.

"If we know that then why aren't we free? I'm even using the sharingon!" he snapped angrily and she glared.

'Well if I knew that then we wouldn't be in this mess now would we you idiot!" she snapped

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"I'll call you whatever I want stupid!"

"Well calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people."

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth!"

"Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?"

"Don't you have a terribly empty feeling - in your skull?"

"Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice!

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!" she screeched.

"Now is this really the time to be arguing like this" the man's voiced seemed to speak inside their minds. Both teens froze.

"Where are...SASUKE!" she screamed and the male could only stare at her as a single line of blood trailed from his mouth.

"Sakura?" six blades winked and shined from their tips through the blood that dripped from their edges as they poked out from his chest.

"Shit…didn't see that one coming" He muttered and fell forward with a thud. Sakura stared at the hilts of the swords that protruded from his back. His body jerked upwards with a breath

then stilled and she watched as Sasuke Uchiha died pathetically at her feet.

"Sasuke" she said softly and all she could focus on was the throbbing of her heartbeat in her ears. Every muscle and fiber of her body began to pound in time with the steady beat and so

did her eyesight.

"Sasuke…ughhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her body curled over as the feeling of fiery snakes lit over her skin and the purpleness of their world shattered upon impact. Every muscle in her

body seemed to be twitching on its own interval and her body lit with electricity. Her vision colored red, the color of a sunset or that of blood on a dying mans shirt and she snapped her

head around to find the akastuki member standing in shock.

"What the hell" he stepped back and the Konoha women stepped forward in time. "Nobody told me about this! This wasn't part of the job description!"

"Job?" she stopped and not cared to look at her reflection that the man was staring so horrified at. She could feel it. Like a thousand separate little heartbeats pulsating all over her skin.

Babum babum babum… The curse mark had activated.

"a-a Job" he stammered and she began to snicker sadistically.

"A JOB! A JOB!" she screeched "YOU KILLED SASUKE OVER A JOB!"

"U-ugh I" he stammered and screamed. It took merely a second; of course all you need is a second if you're going to take someone's life.

"Well your lives gone because of my job" she hummed softly. She wiped her hands clean if blood on his cloak and stared down at the spot that his head used to be. "Gone" she said softly

and turned to walk to Sasuke humming quietly. Her eyes widened as the swords disappeared and left no marks. That had also been an illusion.

She felt the curse mark begin to trail back up to the starting point and her mind began to clear. Small sobs of horror began to choke her throat as she stared down at her blood stained

clothes. She fisted her hands in her hair and began to sob. "ugh ugh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" as realization hit. She had just killed a man by crushing his head to extinction. With that

her world turned black and she fell to her knees than smacked flat to the ground crying…

The snake sannin watched from the hideout his arms crossed and tongue darting past his lips every couple of seconds as he hid in the shadows. He observed as Sasuke came to and sat

up and with quick assessment of the scene before him, raced over to the girl and kneeled down cradling her unconscious form as he tried to rouse her.** 'So she woke up just like I **

**thought she would. Didn't think shed kill him though, soon ill be able to move her up to stage two of the curse mark' **a disgusting grin lit his eyes **'I did not pick it wrong. I am not yet**

** ready to use Sasuke as a vessel. Needed at least one new talent…and I was right in picking Sakura Haruno. Soon girl...You will be my new body'**


End file.
